Vendiendo A Una Virgen
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Después de que su tío se gastara su fortuna decidió subastarla ante sus socios de la mafia y obtener dinero para pagar una deuda, pero él no contaba con que ella buscaría ayuda en la persona que él menos imaginaba y que más lo odiaba
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**__ Después de que su tío se gastara su fortuna decidió subastarla ante sus socios de la mafia y obtener dinero para pagar una deuda, pero él no contaba con que ella buscaría ayuda en la persona que él menos imaginaba y que más lo odiaba. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi _

_**Nota: **__Hola chicas, después de un tiempo estoy de vuelta, pues aun con mis días ocupados de trabajo he encontrado espacio para escribir y me he pasado madrugadas escribiendo, y en uno de esos aburridos días de trabajo se me ocurrió esta historia, solo espero que les agrade y le den una oportunidad para leerla, como siempre les advierto que es categoría M, así que lean bajo su responsabilidad, espero que les guste. ¡Nos leemos al final!_

**VENDIENDO A UNA VIRGEN**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Uno**

-.-

Estaba sentada junto a la ventana de mi habitación, contemplando el hermoso y resplandeciente día que hacia afuera, el clima estaba tan hermoso que me entraron enormes ganas de salir al jardín y pasear un poco, recibir los rayos del sol y sentir un poco el viento, quería poderme despejar un poco y olvidar todo este encierro. Un golpe en la puerta me saco de mi ensoñación, estaba a punto de preguntar quién era cuando la puerta se abrió sin esperar que al menos articulara palabra. No me sorprendió la persona que entro, era obvio que nadie más podría irrumpir un lugar así sin esperar respuesta, después de todo y como él decía, esta era su _maldita_ casa, y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo en que era maldita.

— Jedite— salude hipócritamente a mi tío y trate de poner una sonrisa convincente en mi rostro, pues justo hoy no le daría el gusto de verme triste, no sé si lo logre o como siempre él lo ignoro y le importo poco

— Serena, necesito hablar contigo— respondió sin saludar, y por su tono demasiado serio me puse nerviosa, algo no iría bien, no para mi

— ¿Sobre qué?—

— Veras, ya que has cumplido diecinueve años, y por lo que es obvio ya eres toda una mujer— hizo una pausa, yo lo mire esperando que continuara, pues como él había dicho hoy era mi cumpleaños y lo único _bueno_ que eso significaba es que estaba un año más cerca de mi libertad, pero aun faltaban dos años más para eso y mientras tanto seguiría aquí adentro, así que por ahora mi cumpleaños era un día igual que los demás— La herencia de tus padres dentro de poco estará en tus manos— continuo, pero su comentario me dio a entender que no lo estaría y en realidad ya lo sabia

— O lo que queda de ella— respondí molesta, pues él se había encargado de gastar y despilfarrar mi herencia y estoy segura que cuando tenga la suficiente edad para obtenerla ya no habrá ni un solo centavo de ella

Hace poco habíamos tenido una reunión con los abogados de mi padre, ellos se encargaban de supervisar la cuenta de la herencia y de constatar los gastos que hacia mi tío con ella, además de mostrarme periódicamente el monto total del dinero y en que se había gastado, pero la verdad es que yo sospechaba que estaban a favor de Jedite y no mío, pues la última vez que vi la cifra total de la herencia estaba terriblemente baja, quedaba por lo menos un cuarto de la herencia que había dejado mi padre hace seis años y los abogados solo justificaron y justificaron gastos que nunca hubieron, al menos no para mí. Aunque lo más posible es que otra gran parte de la herencia aun exista y este en las manos de Jedite, algún truco sucio hizo y logro quedarse con más de la mitad de ella dejándome a mí solo una mísera parte, que aunque sigue siendo mucho dinero, no es el total que me corresponde, o simplemente se la habrá gastado.

Jedite me miro con malicia y sonrió.

— Han habido gastos durante estos años, y una chiquilla de clase como tu es cara de mantener— yo fruncí el ceño, pues mi vida después de la muerte de mis padres había cambiado cien por ciento, me la pasaba casi siempre encerrada, y Jedite no había gastado prácticamente nada en mi, incluso impedía que ingresara en la universidad, porque estoy segura que todas esas cartas de rechazo en las universidades que presente fueron falsificadas por él, porque durante estos años he estudiado duro y en el instituto fui la mejor de mi clase, todo el tiempo que la he pasado aquí dentro, estudio y estudio para poder entrar en alguna de todas y poderme ir de aquí aunque sea para estudiar más, se que por lo menos en alguna debieron aceptarme, pero él es capaz de todo con tal de amarrarme aquí y controlarme a su antojo

— No entiendo a donde quieres llegar con este discurso— él sonrió— ¿Por qué no me dejas ir de una vez? Al menos déjame ingresar en alguna universidad— Jedite empezó a negar con la cabeza

— Serena, no sé si recuerdas que te rechazaron en todas— dijo con burla

— ¡Mientes! Sé que me debieron aceptar en alguna de ellas, tu falsificaste los resultados— él volvió a reír y juro por Dios que quería partirle la cara

— Me ofendes gravemente querida— fingió falsamente sentirse herido

— Por Dios deja el teatro, ambos sabemos la verdad, hoy no necesitas fingir conmigo, ni tú mismo crees todo lo que me dices, así que se honesto una vez y dime qué quieres de mí— él me miro serio por unos segundos, pero no respondió nada— ¿Porque al menos no me dejas ir? Sinceramente la herencia ya no me importa, puedes quedarte con todo, pero déjame ir, quiero vivir mi vida, no quiero estar más encerrada aquí adentro— Jedite se acerco y me tomo del mentón

— Justo hoy venia a contarte un par de cosas importantes— dijo sonriendo, yo fruncí el ceño y lo mire esperando que continuara— pero primero voy a decirte que tienes razón, si te aceptaron en todas las universidades en las que te presentaste— yo lo mire dolida

— ¿Por qué me mentiste?— él volvió a sonreír y camino hasta la ventana

— Porque_ tú_ me harás ganar mucho más dinero— y me soltó

— No entiendo—

— Veras— dijo de nuevo mirándome— se dé buena fuete que estas tomando anticonceptivos para regular tu periodo— yo me sonroje y a la vez me confundí por el cambio de tema

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?—

— Además se de la misma fuente que aun eres virgen— continuo como si nada

— ¡¿Acaso estuviste interrogado a mi ginecóloga?— pregunte ofendida

— Algo así— comento moviendo la mano para restarle importancia— el dinero siempre muestra la mejor cara de todos, y hasta los hace olvidar cuan profesionales son, pero el punto es, que es con eso con lo que me harás ganar dinero— yo abrí los ojos horrorizada

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunte temerosa, Jedite sería capaz de las cosas más absurdas, él me miro serio

— Que voy a vender tu virginidad—

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?— él empezó a reír

— Nunca hable tan en serio contigo como ahora querida sobrina—

— ¡Eso no es legal! ¡Estás loco!—

— ¿Quién dijo que lo haría legal? ¿Cuando me has visto hacer cosas legales?— yo guarde silencio, olvidaba ese pequeño detalle— Esta noche, vendrán un par de amigos míos y socios, y hay alguien bastante interesado en ti, en realidad es quien me dio la idea al mencionarme que pagaría lo que fuera por tenerte— yo fruncí el ceño, podía imaginar quien era— exacto, es justo quien piensas, Diamante Black, él está muy interesado en ti, pero no pienso ponérselo fácil, si quiere tenerte tendrá que pagarte caro—

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?— comente resignada y atemorizada, nada que yo intentara iba a impedir lo que él tenía planeado, Jedite era un hombre muy peligroso, estaba metido en negocios sucios y todos estos años viviendo en su casa me demostraron que el muy maldito siempre logra lo que se propone y si hoy pensaba venderme entonces nadie lo impediría… pensar en eso me hacía temblar

— Te voy a subastar esta noche— mi cuerpo se estremeció— una semana completa en tu gloriosa compañía, una chica joven y casta llamara la atención de todos, la mayoría estarán dispuestos a pagar fortunas por estrenar una hermosura como tú y satisfacer todas sus fantasías, eres de clase, con buenos modales y lo más importante de todo es que eres virgen, a estas alturas es muy difícil conseguir una joven así de tu edad, ¡Toda una novedad! Estarán desesperados—dijo mientras me tocaba el pelo y me miraba con… _deseo_, yo me quite rápidamente y trague el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta pues él me observaba fijamente al describir mis _cualidades_, un escalofrió de terror me sacudió al pensar en las dementes fantasías que podría tener un desgraciado como él

— Eres un maldito despreciable y retorcido— dije con la voz casi en un susurro pues se me dificultaba hablar

— Lo sé— dijo riendo, luego se acerco y me tomo fuertemente del cabello— Escúchame bien Serena, tengo una gran deuda que pagar, lo que queda de la maldita herencia no puedo tocarlo, no hay forma de hacerlo, solo si mueres pudo tocar lo que queda— yo me estremecí— y aunque ya lo había pensado, Diamante hizo que se me ocurriera esta magnífica idea, tú y el tesoro que tienes entre tus piernas me harán ganar lo suficiente para pagar lo que debo y mucho mas, te voy a subastar un par de veces y cuando obtenga lo que necesito, te ofreceré a Diamante, el viejo estará dispuesto a pagar millones por tenerte, aunque te hayan usado un par de veces, él imbécil dará cualquier precio por ti, así que más te vale portarte bien, si alguno de mis clientes se quejan luego de haber estado contigo entonces lo pagaras caro, y no querrás saber de qué forma te hare pagar, si después de esta primera vez alguien se llega a quejar de que no fuiste complaciente, entonces seré yo quien te enseñe personalmente como se debe complacer a un hombre, me encantaría hacerlo ahora mismo, pero por ahora me sirves mas siendo virgen— de nuevo sentí escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, solo de pensar a Jedite poniéndome una mano encima me causaba nauseas— más tarde Morgana te traerá un vestido para la ocasión y te ayudara a que te veas presentable, así que vete preparando— en ese momento tocaron la puerta

— Señor Jedite, los hermanos Kou y Chiba ya llegaron, se instalaran en las habitaciones de siempre, el señor Diamante y Zafiro vienen en camino, los demás confirmaron su asistencia pero no han llegado aun— informo una de sus sirvientas

— Muy bien, aun es temprano, así que tenemos tiempo, encárgate de la comodidad de todos. Y tu Serena ve a darte un baño— y sin decir nada más se fue azotando la puerta

Yo me deje caer mientras abrazaba mis piernas ¡¿Por qué demonios me pasaba todo a mí? ¿Qué haría ahora? Mi día se había convertido en un infierno en un par de segundos y si no pensaba en algo rápido sería demasiado tarde, ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo para evitarlo? _¡Nada!_ Mi tío me mataría si es que logro escapar y me encuentra, y solo de pensar en el castigo que me impondría si me descubre intentando huir me inundaba de terror. Me levante hecha un manojo de nervios y camine en círculos por la habitación, tenía que pensar en algo, en cualquier cosa, algo que me ayudara aunque fuera un poco… de repente una idea llego a mí y aunque no evitaba mi destino al menos me lo haría más llevadero, era arriesgado, pero no tenía otra opción, solo esperaba que funcionara y que Jedite no se diera cuenta de que intervine. Salí de mi habitación y fijándome que nadie me viera me dirigí al pasillo donde estaban los cuartos para invitados, si había escuchado bien, todos los invitados usarían la habitación de siempre, así que rezando por no equivocarme toque la puerta que buscaba.

Después de unos segundos un rostro familiar para mí abrió la puerta con expresión bastante seria, siempre que estaba en la casa de Jedite tenía la misma expresión, pero en un par de ocasiones que lo encontré fuera, aunque continuaba serio sus facciones eran algo más tranquilas. Cuando me vio se sorprendió.

— ¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?— yo no respondí ni espere que me invitara a pasar, entre directamente y lo obligue a cerrar la puerta

— Perdóname que irrumpa así, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que mi tío me vea aquí—

— ¡¿Estás loca? Sabes que a Jedite no le gusta que te relaciones con nadie, ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto de nuevo

— Al parecer de ahora en adelante le encantara que me relacione con cualquiera— El frunció el ceño

— No entiendo—

— Darién escúchame, necesito pedirte un favor, es prácticamente de vida o muerte— lo interrumpí

— ¿Paso algo malo?— me pregunto preocupado, yo negué

— No todavía, pero mira Darién, se que hace años que no nos hablamos, pero eres el único aquí adentro al que puedo recurrir, el único en el que puedo confiar—

— Deja de dar vueltas Serena, dime que pasa— me apuro

— Darién, esta noche mi tío piensa hacer una subasta— él frunció el ceño

— ¿Una subasta? ¿Para eso nos invito?— pregunto pensativo

— Escúchame, no es una subasta cualquiera—

— Eso puedo imaginármelo, él hijo de puta siempre trae alguna sorpresa, ¿Qué es ahora?—

— Soy yo… me va a subastar a mi— él abrió mucho los ojos y luego los frunció disgustado

— Maldito bastardo—

— Quiere subastar mi virginidad— dije empezando a sonrojarme—dijo que de ahora en adelante va a subastarme un par de veces y luego me venderá a Diamante, ahora piensa usarme de prostituta y si yo no hago lo que él dice y no complazco a sus clientes él mismo se encargara de enseñarme como— comente de nuevo sintiendo escalofríos, Darién frunció mas el ceño— por eso quiero pedirte un favor—

— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿Huir? Sabes que no será fácil y desgraciadamente no puedo ayudarte con eso— yo suspire

— No, se que no podre hacerlo, por eso vine aquí… sé que no es simple lo que te voy a pedir Darién pero…— dude

— ¡Habla ya!— me apuro

— Darién por favor, cómprame— rogué

— ¿Qué?— dijo sorprendido

— ¡Por favor! Te juro que te pagare luego, cuando cumpla veintiuno podre disponer de la herencia y te pagare todo lo que gastes— intente desesperada, él me miro serio— por favor, no quiero que mi primera vez sea con el viejo asqueroso de Diamante o con el psicópata de Rubeus, al menos se que tú me trataras bien—

— ¡¿Encima pretendes que de verdad me acueste contigo?— comento mas sorprendido

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Me va a seguir subastando después, al menos quiero escoger yo con quien tener mi primera vez y no que lo haga el dinero— no sé con qué cara estaba pidiendo semejante cosa pero estaba desesperada— ¡por favor! Te lo suplico— él dudo por un rato— decídete rápido Darién, Morgana puede estarme buscando—

— Esta bien— dijo después de un rato— Lo hare, pero hay una condición y no es dinero, no necesito que me pagues nada—

— ¿Cuál es? Hare lo que quieras— él me miro serio

— Dime algo, tú debes estar al tanto de algunos de los movimientos de tu tío ¿No?—

— La verdad es que él trata de ser reservado conmigo, pero sé que está metido en algo raro, me dijo que tenía una deuda que pagar, y por eso piensa subastarme, porque según dijo no puede seguir disponiendo de mi herencia—

— Ya veo— comento pensativo— Escúchame Serena yo te ayudare, pero necesito que tú me ayudes— yo asentí, haría cualquier cosa— tienes que estar atenta a lo que hace Jedite, con quien se reúne cuando lo hace y si puedes escuchar cualquier cosa, entonces hazlo, todo aunque sea insignificante me lo dirás— de nuevo asentí— y en cuanto a la subasta, te comprare, pero lo otro lo hablamos luego—

— Gracias— dije tomándole las manos— te juro que te debo mi vida y te prometo que te diré cualquier cosa que él haga— él asintió

— Bien, pero será mejor que te vayas Serena, es peligroso si te encuentran aquí, luego hablaremos— yo asentí, él abrió la puerta miro que nadie estuviera por los alrededores y cuando me hizo una seña yo salí corriendo a mi habitación. Quince minutos después apareció Morgana con un vestido negro y maquillaje, me di una ducha y me prepare para la peor noche de mi vida. Él corazón lo tenía acelerado y no paraba de temblar, había hecho un trato con Darién para espiar a Jedite, y aunque sé que era algo peligroso no importaba, cumpliría con mi palabra.

A Darién lo conocí en la casa de mi tío hace seis años, él y su padre Mamoru venían constantemente a ver a Jedite, apenas y él tenía diecisiete años cuando lo vi por primera vez, y aunque yo tenía solo trece nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, pero como a mi tío no le gustaba que yo tuviera amigos nos hablábamos en secreto, había sido una linda amistad. Su padre tenía negocios con Jedite, y por lo que podía ver eran sucios, o al menos eso parecían, un par de meses después de conocerlos, Jedite llego con otro socio suyo llamado Malachite una noche gritando blasfemias contra Mamoru, yo estaba en la cocina y escuche lo que decía, aseguraba que lo mataría esa misma noche si podía, que Mamoru lo había hecho perder una gran cantidad de dinero y no se lo perdonaría, Malachite le respondió algo pero no pude escucharlo bien porque hablo en voz baja, después de un rato se fue y dejo a Jedite aun blasfemando y disgustado.

Un par de semanas después me entere que Mamoru había muerto, no volví a ver a Darién si no hasta un par de meses después, y para entonces él había cambiado mucho, aunque era respetuoso y cordial, siempre estaba serio y ya no intentaba entablar alguna conversación conmigo, él había pasado a ser socio de Jedite como reemplazo de su padre y lo veía constantemente en casa de mi tío en la muchas reuniones que el daba, se que Darién también estaba metido en algo raro, y sospechaba que Jedite era el culpable de la muerte de Mamoru y que Darién lo sabía, lo más lógico es que él estuviera buscando venganza, podía ver claramente la mirada que Darién le daba ahora a Jedite, antes lo miraba diferente, así que con gusto yo lo ayudaría de ser necesario. Pues aunque no conocía bien las intenciones de Darién, si él tenía en mente vengarse, entonces teníamos algo en común, por eso había pensado en él y no en nadie más para que me ayudara, ya que por nuestra vieja amistad, creía conocerlo un poco, solo esperaba que no hubiera cambiado demasiado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**__ Después de que su tío se gastara su fortuna decidió subastarla ante sus socios de la mafia y obtener dinero para pagar una deuda, pero él no contaba con que ella buscaría ayuda en la persona que él menos imaginaba y que más lo odiaba. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi _

**VENDIENDO A UNA VIRGEN**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Dos **

-.-

Luego de dos horas de arreglos con Morgana, estaba lista para la maldita subasta, con un vestido que brillaba tan negro como mi humor, zapatos de tacón alto, el cabello recogido y un escote tan vulgar como los de las "amigas" de Jedite. Estaba asquerosa, al menos para mi gusto.

Al parecer los _invitados, _ya habían llegado, pues Morgana me llevo al salón principal, Jedite me esperaba en la entrada y me miraba de arriba abajo con lujuria, no sé porque antes no había notado que esa maldita mirada siempre estuvo presente, pero de ahora en adelante no lo olvidaría y estaría atenta todo el tiempo. Cuando entramos y por la mirada de todos los presentes y los murmullos que se escucharon, podía asegurar que ya todos estaban al tanto de que _"cosa"_ se subastaría. Busque rápidamente a Darién con la mirada y lo encontré entre las últimas mesas en un rincón, solo rezaba a Dios porque no se echará atrás, también vi a Diamante, el maldito anciano estaba sentado en primera fila en las mesas de adelante y no me quitaba el ojo de encima, las nauseas me inundaron al imaginar sus asquerosas manos sobre mí y lo que un viejo pervertido como él tendría en mente para hacerme.

Jedite me ubico frente a todos y juro que nunca me sentí tan avergonzada y usada en mi vida, lo haría pagar por todo lo que me estaba haciendo, no sé cómo pero esta vergüenza juro que me la pagaría algún día. No preste mucha atención al _público_ ni a las palabras que les dio Jedite, solo escuche que la subasta comenzó con veinte mil dólares y que el primero en ofertar como espere fue Diamante, luego muchos siguieron ofertando pero no escuchaba la voz de Darién, la puja subía y subía y Darién no ofertaba ni un centavo, empecé a temer de que se echará para atrás y no me comprara, estaba levantando mi mirada para ver que le sucedía cuando por fin escuche su voz.

— Cien mil— dijo tranquilamente y sin mucha emoción, prácticamente había doblado la cifra así que las miradas se dirigieron hacia él incluyendo la mía, pero él en ningún momento me miro, seguía tan inmutable como antes

— ¡Ciento diez mil!— dijo Diamante enérgicamente

— Ciento veinte— volvió a ofertar Darién de nuevo sin mucha emoción, Diamante lo miro con el ceño fruncido

— Ciento treinta— pujo Diamante

— Ciento cincuenta— siguió Darién, todos estaban pendiente de ellos, nadie más aumento la puja, parecía ser una batalla entre ellos dos, pero después de la última oferta Diamante no continuo aumentando la cantidad y guardo silencio, lo miraba atentamente a Darién y luego me miro a mi, frunció el seño, luego sonrió y se sentó en su sitio

— ¿Alguien ofrece ciento setenta?— pregunto Jedite al ver que Diamante no continuaba— ¿Señor Diamante?— le pregunto directamente

— No, por el momento dejare ganar a los más jóvenes— dijo con una sonrisa divertida— ya después tendré mi oportunidad— Jedite parecía confundido pero aun así se notaba feliz ante el rumbo de la subasta

— Bien, vendida en ciento cincuenta mil a Chiba—

_Ciento cincuenta mil dólares_, eso valía mi virginidad y mi dignidad, ahora tenía una gran deuda con Darién y el monto era increíblemente alto, no sé si con lo poco que queda de mi herencia pueda pagarle algún día, pero aunque no fuera con dinero lo haría, juro que le pagaría. Después de unos minutos, mi tío con una sonrisa realmente amplia se dirigió hacia mí, al parecer me quede tan perdida en mis pensamientos que todos los presentes en la subasta ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones, mas tarde habría un entretenimiento especial para ellos, pues Jedite acostumbraba traerles prostitutas y hacer shows especiales para todos, más de uno terminaba metido en alguna orgia a media noche.

— Ve a tu cuarto y prepara tu equipaje, Chiba quiere que se vayan hoy mismo así que ya sabes, tienes una semana para complacerlo, y si me trae una sola queja lo pagaras caro— me amenazo, luego bajo la voz y me miro bastante serio— necesito que especialmente a él lo complazcas en todo lo que te pida, aunque yo pensaba que Diamante seria el comprador final, que Chiba haya sido quien te comprara me conviene más aun, quiero que lo seduzcas y lo engatuses— me tomo fuertemente del brazo— escúchame bien Serena, vas a hacer lo que te digo, vas a estar pendiente de Chiba todo el tiempo, necesito que averigües que hace, tengo especial interés en él y necesito comprobar si mis dudas son ciertas, me vas a decir todo lo que escuches, ¿Entendiste?— dijo sacudiéndome, yo fruncí el ceño y asentí

— Entendí— dije molesta— ¿Puedo ir a hacer mi equipaje?— él me soltó

— Estás advertida— fue su último comentario y sin esperar nada más me marche a mi habitación

Mientras empacaba mis cosas pensé en lo que Jedite me había pedido, al parecer desconfiaba de Darién y se le había ocurrido la misma idea que a él, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que yo lo iba a ayudar tan fácilmente, si él desconfiaba de Darién es porque tenía cola de paja y algo había hecho, así que no dudaría ni dos segundos en contarle todo a Darién y ponerme de su lado. Aunque ahora lo que me preocupaba era lo que vendría a continuación, pues aunque Darién se había mostrado reticente ante la idea de acostarse conmigo, tendría que convencerlo de hacerlo, si no lo hacía él, lo haría Jedite o Diamante, y sinceramente las opciones no me agradaban en lo absoluto, por lo menos necesitaba tener una primera vez con alguien que yo escogiera y aunque no estuviera enamorada de Darién, tenía el presentimiento de que con él sería diferente, así que necesitaba convencerlo. Y como si lo llamara con el pensamiento Darién apareció en mi habitación.

— ¿Estas lista?— me pregunto con esa expresión seria, yo asentí— entonces vámonos ya, no me agrada permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo— cerré la única maleta que llevaría, Darién me la saco de las manos y la llevo él todo el camino hasta su auto, cuando estuvimos adentro solté un suspiro

— Gracias— le dije con todo el corazón, él relajo un poco sus facciones

— No me agradezcas, sabes lo que te pedí a cambio—

— Lo sé, pero aun así, gastaste ciento cincuenta mil dólares en ello—

— Ese dinero no es nada para mí, además creo que pronto lo tendré de vuelta— dijo pensativo

— No entiendo— pregunte confundida

— Ya lo entenderás— guardamos silencio por unos minutos más, luego de un rato conduciendo él se adentro en el estacionamiento de un edificio— llegamos— dijo deteniendo el auto

Darién bajo del auto y me ayudo a bajar a mi también, tomo mi maleta del baúl y en silencio me guio hasta el ascensor, cuando llegamos a su departamento no tuve tiempo de contemplarlo, pues me sentí muy nerviosa al pensar en lo que pasaría.

— Deja de pensar en eso— dijo adivinando mis pensamientos

— Claro que lo hago, nunca voy a olvidar que mi dignidad vale ciento cincuenta mil dólares y que fuiste tú quien los pago— comente con amargura, él me miro y frunció el ceño

— Serena, yo no te compre, ya te lo dije antes, no pienso hacer nada, así que no te preocupes será mejor que por hoy descanses—

— ¿Acaso no entiendes que si no lo haces tú, lo hará Jedite o Diamante? Él lo dejo bien claro, después de hoy será la próxima semana y luego la próxima y la próxima, va a subastarme hasta cansarse— él guardo silencio— Darién, si algo queda de la amistad que tuvimos hace años, por favor acepta. Sé que no soy la mujer más linda del mundo, y sé que lo que te pido no es fácil, pero por favor esto es algo muy importante para mí—

— No seas tonta— comento sonriendo, por primera vez lo veía sonreír en años y me encanto ver esa sonrisa de nuevo, se veía encantador— nada tiene que ver tu aspecto, déjame decirte que eres una chica muy hermosa, así que tampoco es algo muy difícil lo que me pides, por si no te diste cuenta, hace rato tenias más de una docena de hombres dispuestos a pagar cualquier precio por estar contigo, pero el problema no soy yo, eres tu—

— ¿Por qué yo?— pregunte confundida y sonrojada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a recibir adulaciones de hombres, Jedite me tenía prácticamente en cautiverio así que me la pasaba en mi habitación o en el jardín y sus hombres tenían prohibido dirigirme la palabra así que no hablaba casi con nadie

— Porque no es justo contigo, tú mereces más que esto, no mereces la vida que tienes y mucho menos estar en esta situación— dijo mirándome serio

— Pero las cosas no son diferentes Darién, son así como lo vez ahora, no tengo otra opción ni otra vida que vivir, y justamente estoy tratando de arreglar un poco las cosas pero tú no me lo permites—

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que conmigo será diferente Serena? Hace muchos años que no hablamos, he cambiado mucho, no soy la misma persona de antes— volvió a comentar serio

— Lo sé, sé que no eres él mismo de antes, que estas metido en cosas raras con Jedite, pero también sé que no eres como ellos, simplemente eres diferente—

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?— me pregunto curioso

— Porque aunque fue poco tiempo el que duro nuestra amistad, fue suficiente para conocerte y asegurar que no eres igual que ellos, es imposible que tú seas como ellos, por más que la vida te haya hecho cambiar, adentro aun debe estar ese Darién de hace años— él sonrió y negó con la cabeza

— No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo la misma ingenua de siempre— yo sonreí

— Lo sé, pero sé que también puedo seguir viendo como son las personas de verdad y yo aun confió en ti, sé que puedo hacerlo— él me tomo de la mano

— ¿De verdad? ¿Confías en mi?— yo asentí— entonces escúchame Serena— dijo de nuevo serio— si de verdad confías en mí, necesito que me ayudes con algo importante—

— Quieres que espié a mi tío— él asintió— ¿Puedo saber porque? ¿Por qué quieres espiarlo?— él suspiro

— No puedo decírtelo Serena, al menos no ahora, por eso necesito que creas en mí, no es que desconfié de ti, es solo que aun no puedo decirte nada, pero te prometo que cuando pueda te contare todo—

— No te preocupes, no necesitas contármelo, si no puedes yo lo entiendo, pero dime algo, ¿Estas buscando vengarte de él cierto?— él asintió— lo imaginaba… cuenta conmigo entonces— Darién me miro sorprendido— no te sorprendas, cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras, yo también quiero vengarme de él, así que te ayudare en lo que necesites—

— Gracias, te prometo que cuando pueda te contare todo—

— No te preocupes, sé que siempre cumples tus promesas, y ahora que me acuerdo, yo tenía que contarte algo muy importante—

— ¿Qué es?—

— Después de la subasta, Jedite me pidió que te espiara, al parecer desconfía de ti, así que quiere que te espié, me pidió que te sedujera y te engatusara para sacarte información— Darién frunció el ceño— dijo que a ti en especial debía complacerte en todo pues a él le convenía— él sonrió

— Claro que le conviene, es conmigo con quien tiene la deuda que te conto— yo lo mire sorprendida— no puedo darte muchos detalles, pero Jedite me debe una gran cantidad de dinero, además me llevo bastante bien con alguien con quien él tiene problemas y con quien busca reconciliarse y puedo imaginar que piensa que haciéndome favores y esas cosas yo le hablare bien de él a esa persona y le pediré que lo perdone—

— Por eso dijiste que tal vez tengas tu dinero de vuelta— él asintió

— Las cosas se pusieron más fáciles de lo que esperaba, si tú le dices exactamente lo que yo te diga, Jedite caerá en mi trampa más rápido de lo que esperé—

En ese momento el sonido de un celular nos interrumpió, Darién metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y cuando miro la pantalla frunció fuertemente el ceño.

— Es Jedite— dijo disgustado— No sé qué demonios quiere, no hay nada que tengamos que hablar— luego de unos segundos al ver la insistencia Darién atendió— ¿Dime Jedite?— hubo un corto silencio— no, no has interrumpido nada, ¿Qué quieres?—

La verdad es que yo no me había dado cuenta que era Darién quien trataba fría y secamente a Jedite, él por el contrario era lo más cordial posible con Darién, así que la deuda debía ser gigante si un joven de veintitrés años podía hablarle de esa forma a Jedite que pasaba los cuarenta y que nunca permitía una falta de _respeto _hacia él o que le levantaran la voz, por lo que puedo ver Jedite necesita quedar muy bien con Darién, no sé en que estará metido Darién para que Jedite le tenga tanta _"consideración"_, pero no me importa, confió en él, además es mejor estar de su lado, que del de un depravado como mi tío.

— Bien, adiós— escuche su voz y luego corto la llamada, su mirada se frunció mas

— ¿Paso algo malo?— pregunte con precaución

— Me llamo para decirme que se había olvidado comentarme que después de esta semana te llevara al ginecólogo para una revisión general y para que te hagan exámenes, que espera que me complazcas en todo y que si no lo haces no dude en decírselo y él hará que de algún modo aprendas— dijo disgustado, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida— me dio como escusa que quiere que te evalúen para ver que estas sana después de esta semana y así poder continuar con la subasta, pero dudo que esa sea la finalidad del maldito examen y la llamada—

— ¿Por qué otro motivo seria?—

— Jedite estuvo al tanto de nuestra amistad hace años, creo que mi padre se lo conto por error en una ocasión y a él no le gusto absolutamente nada, pues según él no quería que te relacionaras con chicos tan pronto así que le pidió que me alejara, mi padre me advirtió lo que Jedite había dicho pero dejo que yo decidiera que hacer, así que te seguí hablando pero siempre estaba pendiente de que nadie nos viera— yo sonreí, no sabía nada sobre eso, él nunca me lo había dicho y la verdad es que me daba mucha alegría que alguien prefiriera mi amistad antes que temer a una advertencia— lo más lógico es que él muy maldito debe pensar que te compre por lastima, yo nunca participo de estas ideas retorcidas, ni de los malditos shows que prepara para sus socios, y que esta vez lo haya hecho debe hacerle pensar que es por nuestra vieja amistad que te compre, y como tú misma me dijiste, él quiere que me seduzcas y me saques información, así que la llamada es mas para ti que para mí, si él te examina y se entera que no hicimos nada, te castigara por no cumplir con lo que te ordeno pues él no lograría nada conmigo si tu no lo obedeces, así que la llamada es una amenaza para que cumplas—

— ¡¿Vez? Te lo dije, el muy maldito va a querer comprobarlo después por sí mismo, lo del médico es mentira, él será el que lo compruebe— comente horrorizada, Darién de nuevo frunció el ceño disgustado

— El muy hijo de puta pensó bien las cosas en poco tiempo, no me deja muchas opciones— dijo caminando en círculos por la sala— quiere ponerme entre la espada y la pared, que yo terminara siendo el comprador final le conviene porque puede ganar puntos conmigo, pero si tu no cumples entonces se desquitara contigo— luego de un rato se detuvo abruptamente— Se me acaba de ocurrir algo— dijo aun analizando su idea

— ¿Qué?— pregunte impaciente

— El quiere que me seduzcas ¿no?, así que eso vamos a hacerle creer— yo lo mire esperando a que continuara— luego de esta semana le pediré que no te subaste mas, que quiero que seas mi novia y que no quiero que nadie más te toque, me debe muchísimo dinero y no le conviene decirme que no pues sabe que tengo la forma de hundirlo con alguien en especial, de ese modo puedes estar tranquila de que no te venderá mas y podemos tener una escusa para seguirnos viendo y que me cuentes todo lo que él hace—

— ¡Me parece una excelente idea!— pero Darién no parecía compartir del todo mi alegría

— Pero eso no nos salva del maldito examen, si le pido que no te venda mas, con mayor razón va a hacerte el examen para comprobar que no mentimos y que de nuevo no lo esté haciendo para ayudarte—

— ¿Eso significa que…?— pregunte con el corazón acelerado

— Que quiera o no vamos a tener que hacerlo— yo contuve todo el aire en mis pulmones, de nuevo me sentía nerviosa— Serena, solo di que no y pensaremos en algo mas—

— ¡No!— él abrió los ojos sorprendido— quiero decir… no tenemos otra opción, Darién, aunque le digas que no me venda, él igual intentara algo conmigo, puedo asegurártelo por su mirada, se que el muy maldito después va a venir a buscarme, tu no tendrías forma de saberlo porque supuestamente yo estaría contigo por complacerlo a él, para Jedite yo estaría de su lado, así que no tendría porque contarte si él me toca o no— Darién de nuevo frunció el ceño

— Lo sé— dijo tomándome de los hombros— pero me importa una mierda si él piensa que estas de su lado, si después de esta semana te pone un solo dedo encima me lo dirás, de una forma u otra lo estrangulare con mis propias manos— yo me puse nerviosa al pensar en sus palabras— ¡Prométemelo Serena! Si no lo haces, entonces no voy a aceptar hacerlo— parpadee un par de veces y lo mire directamente a los ojos, tenía unos ojos preciosos— ¡Promételo!— dijo sacándome de mi despiste

— Te lo prometo— dije rápidamente— te prometo que te lo contare—

— Bien— dijo soltándome— ahora será mejor que vayas a descansar, te voy a mostrar tu habitación— yo lo mire fijamente de nuevo— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto al ver mi mirada confundida y que no lo seguía a ningún lado

— Bueno… ¿Acaso no…?— él me miro sorprendido

— ¡¿Quieres que sea hoy?— yo baje la mirada y me sonroje

— Bueno, es que hoy tengo la mentalidad puesta en eso, no sé si mañana voy a tener la valentía para hacerlo, si te soy sincera justo ahora estoy hecha un manojo de nervios, pero después de lo que hablamos siento que si espero más me voy a morir de miedo y de nervios, no creo aguantar tanta ansiedad más tiempo— Darién suspiro

— Dios santo, me vas a matar un día de estos— dijo mientras caminaba hacia un mini bar, antes no había notado su presencia, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no había detallado el lugar en absoluto

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunte lo obvio cuando lo vi servirse algo en un vaso

— Si vamos a hacer esto necesito relajarme un poco, todo esto tan apresurado me pone tenso— dijo mientras se tomaba la mitad del contenido, luego dirigió el vaso hacia mi— ¿quieres?—

— ¿Qué es?—

— Whisky—

— No acostumbro consumir alcohol, pero creo que un poco de ayuda no me vendrá mal— dije agarrando el vaso, Darién sonrió ante mi comentario

— Si hoy es que tienes la mentalidad puesta en esto y te sientes capacitada, entonces no quiero imaginar cómo estarás mañana— yo sonreí, tenía toda la razón estaba hecha un desastre, así que tome un par de tragos cortos del contenido y aunque sentí mi garganta en llamas no hice ninguna expresión, estaba algo paralizada, cuando termine puse mi vaso en la barra y jugué un poco con el vaso por unos minutos

Sentí que Darién me tomaba la mano que estaba en la barra y daba un suave apretón, sintiéndome completamente nerviosa lo mire fijamente, pero al parecer él estaba en la misma situación que yo.

— Cierra los ojos— me pidió en voz baja, inmediatamente hice lo que me pidió, mas porque lo estaba necesitando que por otra cosa— estas muy tensa— comento y lo sentí más cerca de mi

— Como nunca lo he estado en mi vida— asegure

— Relájate, alguien tiene que estarlo— comento medio en broma

— Sera mi primera vez, no puedo estar tranquila, pero no entiendo porque estarías nervioso, tu ya debes tener experiencia — lo acuse

— Algo, pero esta situación es distinta, tu eres distinta, nunca he estado con una chica virgen, tengo miedo de hacerte mal—

— Confió en ti— volví a asegurar, él suspiro

— Te prometo que seré cuidadoso— yo simplemente asentí no tenia voz para seguir hablando

Segundos después sentí sus dedos acariciando mi rostro, era un simple roce, pero era muy tranquilizador y le agradecía a Darién que se tomara el tiempo necesario y se preocupara por mí, no me había equivocado al decir que con él sería diferente. Sus dedos seguían tocando mi rostro mientras sentía que se acercaba mas a mí, mi nariz se lleno de su perfume y un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo cuando él puso sus manos en mi cintura y me pego a él, no tuve tiempo de decir nada ni de abrir los ojos, pues sus labios se estrellaron suavemente con los míos y me obligaron a cerrar mas los ojos. Era mi primer beso, y Darién se dio cuenta cuando vio que no sabía qué hacer.

— Solo sígueme— susurro suavemente contra mis labios, yo solo murmure un leve si, y sentí de nuevo sus labios contra los míos

Después de unos minutos estaba correspondiéndole, lo estaba besando como él me había guiado y tenía que admitir que se sentía muy bien, besarlo se sentía de maravilla. Ahora un poco más relajada levante mis brazos que anteriormente habían estado colgando a los lados de mi cuerpo y los cruce por su cuello sintiéndome mucho más cómoda, Darién me apretó más contra él y continuamos besándonos por un rato más.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary:**__ Después de que su tío se gastara su fortuna decidió subastarla ante sus socios de la mafia y obtener dinero para pagar una deuda, pero él no contaba con que ella buscaría ayuda en la persona que él menos imaginaba y que más lo odiaba. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi _

**VENDIENDO A UNA VIRGEN**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Tres **

-.-

— Vamos a mi habitación— dijo algo agitado luego de separarnos, yo asentí y él me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta su cuarto, yo contuve el aliento todo el camino, estaba realmente nerviosa

— No enciendas la luz por favor— le pedí cuando entramos en la habitación, no estaba totalmente a oscuras pues por la gran ventana entraba la luz de la luna, se que podría apreciarme bien con esta luz, pero aun así me sentía más cómoda con esa luz que con la habitación iluminada completamente

— Está bien— accedió

Después se acerco de nuevo a mí y me beso con un poco mas de intensidad que antes mientras acariciaba mi espalda directamente contra la piel, pues el maldito vestido tenía un escote hasta la cintura, lentamente subió sus manos hasta la parte del cuello y me agarre de sus hombros totalmente nerviosa al sentirlo desatar el nudo del vestido, vestido que no me tapaba demasiado pues en el pecho también tenía un escote pronunciado.

— Creo que Jedite no pudo encontrar un vestido más horrible y vulgar que este— comente en un susurro, pero era más para distraerme que para otra cosa

— Definitivamente es horrible, no va con tu personalidad— dijo también en un susurro mientras me daba un beso en el hombro y bajaba lentamente el vestido hasta quitármelo por completo

No tenia sostén, la estúpida de Morgana había insistido en que no lo usara, solo llevaba debajo una pequeña braga de color negro que por lo menos me había permitido escogerla a mí y que no era tan vulgar como las prendas que ella había traído. Contuve el aliento al estar prácticamente desnuda frente a Darién, sentí mi cara arder y quise levantar mis brazos para cubrirme los pechos pero él al parecer me leyó el pensamiento pues me detuvo de inmediato.

— No sientas vergüenza— me dijo en un tono conciliador— te vez mucho más hermosa así que con el vestido puesto— yo me sonroje completamente y agradecí que la luz estaba apagada, baje la mirada apenada y sentí que mi respiración se agitaba cada vez mas. Darién me tomo del mentón y me hizo levantar la mirada, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que se acentuaba mas con la luz de la luna— tranquilízate Serena— dijo mientras me soltaba el gancho que sostenía mi cabello y lo dejaba caer libremente. No sé porque pero verlo directamente me calmaba un poco

— Darién— comente sintiendo de nuevo algo de vergüenza— se que sonare como una desvergonzada pero…— dude

— ¿Qué?— pregunto algo divertido, tal vez se le hacía gracioso imaginarme siendo una desvergonzada cuando justo ahora estaba muriéndome de nervios

— Me siento mucho más nerviosa al ser la única casi desnuda— él me miro bastante serio por unos segundos, luego suspiro y al final sonrió divertido

— Creo que para eso necesitare un poco de ayuda— comento de nuevo algo divertido, pero su mirada seguía siendo penetrante, yo me tense de inmediato— relájate Serena, deja de pensar tanto y simplemente déjate llevar— dijo acariciándome suavemente el abdomen y la cintura, yo asentí y haciendo lo que me pedía le quite el saco y luego empecé a desabrocharle la camisa

Cuando estaba completamente abierta me anime a acariciar su pecho y su abdomen, lo sentí tensarse ante mis caricias y luego soltar un poco de aire relajándose por completo, tenía la piel muy suave y los músculos bien definidos, subí mis manos lentamente hasta sus hombros y con la misma lentitud le quite completamente la camisa, lo admire por unos segundos y dejándome llevar tal cual él me había dicho, me acerque y le di un beso en el cuello, luego en los hombros y después en el pecho.

Darién me acaricio los hombros y la espalda mientras me acercaba de nuevo hacia él y me estrechaba en un abrazo, levante mi rostro para mirarlo pero él de inmediato bajo la cabeza y me beso, este beso estaba lleno de pasión y de deseo, podía sentirlo intensamente, podía diferenciar las distintas emociones que habían en él, y con la misma intensidad le correspondí, pues yo también estaba sintiendo deseo, aunque no lo creyera me habían entrado muchas ganas de estar con él, sorprendentemente quería que siguiéramos adelante y al parecer Darién lo comprendió porque me llevo hasta la cama y después de sacarse los pantalones se acostó sobre mí.

Su piel contra la mía se sentía muy bien, se sentía caliente y suave, no pude evitarlo y empecé a acariciarlo donde podía, él también divagaba con sus manos por mi cuerpo y tocaba lugares que nadie había tocado antes, me acariciaba íntimamente y me encantaba lo que estaba sintiendo gracias a su toque, mi respiración se agito completamente cuando Darién termino de desnudarnos a ambos y se puso de nuevo sobre mí, podía sentir su notable erección contra mi intimidad y eso hizo que me excitara más de lo que ya estaba. Me beso el cuello y bajo lentamente hasta mis pechos, un fuerte gemido se escucho de mis labios cuando mordió uno de mis pechos y acaricio el otro, prestó especial atención en cada uno y luego siguió besando hacia el sur, cuando paso de largo mi ombligo me tense de inmediato.

— Espera, ¿Qué… que piensas hacer?— comente agitada y completamente sonrojada al imaginar lo que haría

— Quiero que estés lo suficientemente preparada— dijo también algo agitado y sin darme tiempo a pensar más sentí sus labios contra mi intimidad y segundos después su lengua, arquee la espalda de golpe mientras agarraba fuertemente las sabanas, esas caricias definitivamente me matarían de placer

— Darién… espera… ¡ah!— solté un fuerte gemido— ¡Dios, no me dejas pensar!— me queje y lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel, luego paro con sus caricias y comenzó a subir de nuevo quedando frente a mi

— Te dije que no pensaras— dijo con la voz ronca y con esa mirada penetrante de antes, se veía endemoniadamente sexy y no pude evitar sonrojarme ante su mirada fija

— Lo sé, pero por favor no hagas más eso—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto frunciendo el ceño confundido

— Porque siento que me voy a morir— dije aun más roja, Darién soltó una risita divertida

— Se supone que así debe ser— me quede mirándolo fijamente, él respondió mi mirada y estuvimos así por unos minutos, Darién era hermoso, no era nada nuevo para mí, pero tenerlo así me hacía pensar que era mucho más hermoso de lo que yo pensaba… me gustaba, me había gustado cuando recién lo conocí y me seguía gustando ahora

— Darién—

— ¿Ahora qué pasa?— me pregunto con tono regañón

— Bésame— le pedí, un segundo después tenía sus labios sobre los míos

Nos besamos por unos minutos más, besos intensos acompañados de caricias intensas, la habitación estaba llena de los suspiros que salían de ambos, Darién de nuevo pego su erección contra mi intimidad y empezó a moverse un poco haciéndonos rozar cada vez más nuestros cuerpos. Me miro fijamente y comprendí que estaba pidiendo permiso, asentí levemente y segundos después lo sentí entrar lentamente en mí. Trate de aguantar la expresión de dolor que quería mostrar mi rostro pero no pude hacerlo bien, Darién se dio cuenta y acerco sus labios a los míos mientras me daba un suave beso y terminaba de entrar por completo para después quedarse quieto por unos minutos.

— ¿Estás bien?— me pregunto suavemente, yo simplemente asentí— ¿Quieres continuar?— de nuevo asentí— No estoy usando preservativo— comento serio como si re cien se diera cuenta— Jedite dijo que te estabas cuidando, pero no sé si tu prefieres que…—

— Está bien así— lo interrumpí — Es verdad que estoy tomando la píldora— él asintió

— Entonces dime por favor si te hago mal— esta vez fui yo quien asintió

Darién comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio y al ver que no me hacía daño aumento un poco el ritmo, mi respiración de nuevo se agito y empecé a gemir cada vez mas fuerte mientras el aumentaba mas su ritmo. Se sentía increíble, hacer el amor era una cosa estupenda, las sensaciones que me estaba causando Darién eran totalmente nuevas para mí, pero totalmente sorprendentes y maravillosas, estar con él era increíble, me pegue más a él y lo abrace por el cuello mientras que sentía sus besos en mi cuello y hombros.

— ¿Te gusta?— me pregunto en mi oído

— Mmhum— pude simplemente responder pues no me salía la voz, lo escuche sonreír débilmente mientras sentía que me tomaba de las caderas y me pegaba más a su cuerpo, aumento aun mas sus movimientos y de verdad yo estaba sintiendo que me moría, empecé a gemir como una loca cuando sentí que mi cuerpo explotaba y mi espalda se arqueaba hacia él, cerré los ojos con fuerza y no supe nada mas hasta unos segundos después, Darién continuo moviéndose y casi al instante lo sentí convulsionarse sobre mi y soltar un ronco gemido cerca a mi oído.

Minutos después seguíamos respirando agitados y tratando de controlar la respiración, Darién continuaba sobre mí con la cara enterrada en la almohada. No sé que me llevo a hacerlo, pero lo abrace fuertemente mientras escondía mi cara en su cuello, lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin parar y sin poder controlarlo, cuando Darién se dio cuenta se separo rápidamente y tomo mi rostro con sus manos.

— ¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Te hice mal?— pregunto completamente angustiado, yo simplemente negué pero aun seguía llorando— ¿Entonces qué pasa? Dime la verdad— tome un par de respiraciones y logre articular palabra

— No me hiciste mal, la verdad es que fue increíble, gracias por haber sido tan cuidadoso y por haber pensado en mi todo el tiempo— le agradecí de corazón

— ¿Entonces qué te pasa?—

— Es solo una tontería, olvídalo—

— ¡Por Dios santo Serena, ya empezaste ahora termina!— yo suspire

— Es solo que estoy un poco nostálgica porque ayer fue mi cumpleaños— y decía ayer porque ya debía ser entrada la madrugada, Darién me miro fijamente por unos minutos y luego me abrazo fuertemente, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo

— No puedo creer que el hijo de puta de Jedite te hiciera esto justamente en tu cumpleaños— comento con odio— pero no te sientas mal, te prometo que mañana lo celebraremos—

— No hace falta Darién, de verdad— él se acostó a mi lado y me acerco a su pecho

— Claro que si hace falta, pero por ahora vamos a dormir, ya hablaremos mañana— tomo las sabanas y nos cubrió con ellas, yo estaba algo sorprendida de que me dejara dormir con él y no me pidiera retirarme a mi cuarto, por el contrario, me acerco de nuevo a su pecho y me abrazo suavemente, casi al instante me quede dormida


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary:**__ Después de que su tío se gastara su fortuna decidió subastarla ante sus socios de la mafia y obtener dinero para pagar una deuda, pero él no contaba con que ella buscaría ayuda en la persona que él menos imaginaba y que más lo odiaba. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi _

**VENDIENDO A UNA VIRGEN**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cuatro **

-.-

Sentí los rayos del sol en mi rostro e instintivamente lleve mi brazo hasta ellos para cubrirme, luego sentí la cama moverse y algo anonadada me destape el rostro y trate de ver bien pues aun estaba algo dormida, el lugar se me hizo extraño y confundida mire alrededor para recordar donde estaba, la brillante sonrisa de Darién ya bañado y vestido mientras estaba sentado a mi lado me hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Al instante me sonroje.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños dormilona!— una gran sonrisa se formo en mi rostro ante esas simples palabras

— Gracias— le agradecí nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo actuar de ahora en adelante

— Levántate y date un baño, vamos a salir a desayunar fuera, te traje tu maleta— dijo señalándola sobre un sofá que había en la habitación— así no tienes que ir desnuda hasta la otra habitación— comento tranquilo, yo me sonroje fuertemente, para él parecía algo natural, pero yo estaba muriéndome de vergüenza— ¿No pensaras ponerte así cada vez que mencione algo sobre el tema?— comento divertido

— Intentare no hacerlo— prometí, pero la verdad es que no podía asegurarlo de verdad, él noto que aun estaba algo nerviosa por su presencia, así que dejo de mirarme

— Anda, date un baño, te dejare sola para que no te avergüences más— y dándome un beso en la mejilla salió de la habitación.

Él corazón se me acelero al instante, ahora las cosas entre Darién y yo habían cambiado, no podría mirarlo nunca más y no recordar lo sucedido anoche, pero no me arrepentía de haberle pedido que _me comprara_, pues gracias a él mi primera vez no había sido nada traumática y por el contrario había sido increíblemente fantástica. Además si el plan funcionaba, Jedite no podría venderme a nadie más y por lo menos estaría tranquila con eso, aunque eso no sacaba la posibilidad de que Jedite intentara algo conmigo, pero por ahora dejaría ese tema de lado, ya vería que hacer en su momento, por ahora disfrutaría una semana lejos de él y su endemoniada casa.

Así que más animada me levante, busque algo que ponerme y me dirigí al baño, mientras estaba en la ducha y sentía el agua correr sobre mí, no pude evitar pensar en que las manos de Darién habían recorrido los mismos lugares que el agua recorría ahora, había sido tan cuidadoso y delicado que me enternecía terriblemente que hubiera sido tan atento conmigo. Definitivamente estaría en deuda con él toda la vida.

La mañana se pasó volando y el desayuno había sido increíble, Darién me llevo a un lugar muy tranquilo y discreto, hablamos de cosas sin importancia, y sumamente comunes, comimos helados y todo tipo de cosas deliciosas, hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos así, y descubrimos que seguíamos siendo tan buenos amigos como antes, yo estaba muy feliz de poder disfrutar el día estando afuera y en compañía de alguien tan agradable como él. El día transcurrió rápidamente y ya era de noche cuando volvíamos a su departamento.

— Dime algo Serena— dijo cerrando la puerta— como aun te debo tu regalo y como tenemos una semana completa quiero que tu regalo de cumpleaños sea algo que hayas querido hacer siempre, algún lugar que hayas querido visitar, dime a donde quieres ir o que quieres hacer y aprovecharemos toda la semana para hacerlo— yo lo mire sorprendía

— ¡¿Hablas en serio?— Él asintió— Bueno… ahora que lo mencionas, hace mucho tiempo que no voy al mar, eso me encantaría hacer, ir al mar, hace años que he querido ir pero Jedite no me deja— él frunció el seño pero luego se relajo

— Bien, entonces eso será, mañana nos vamos al mar— comento sonriendo

— ¡¿En verdad iremos?— pregunte emocionada

— Claro que si—

— ¡Gracias!— dije mientras me lanzaba a abrazarlo— de verdad que no hace falta que hagas todo esto, pero muchas gracias por ser tan detallista Darién— él me tomo el rostro en sus manos y me miro fijante

— No me lo agradezcas, no es necesario— sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y no pude evitar perderme en ellos, no sé si fui yo ó él quien comenzó el beso, pero segundos después estábamos besándonos lenta y suavemente, nos besamos por mucho rato y cuando por fin nos separamos por falta de aire y pensé bien lo que había sucedido me puse sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada, una cosa es que nos besáramos anoche, pues todo tenía un motivo final, pero ahora no había una razón necesaria para haberlo hecho

— Este… yo… iré por mi maleta y la llevare a mi habitación, creo que es hora de dormir— dije sin mirarlo pues me moría de vergüenza, así que rápidamente me fui a su cuarto a buscar mi equipaje, lo encontré al lado de la cama y cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo sentí que Darién me giraba y me abrazaba firmemente por la cintura, el corazón me empezó a golpear fuertemente contra el pecho de lo acelerado que estaba

— No es necesario que te vayas— su mirada era totalmente seria y fija en mi— quédate, quédate aquí conmigo, si tu quieres no tienes que irte— yo lo mire directo a los ojos y pude notar que estaba nervioso él también

— ¿Quieres que me quede?— le pregunte con el corazón tan acelerado que imaginaba que hasta él lo estaba escuchando

— Me encantaría que lo hicieras— luego me tomo el rostro con ambas manos— aunque tengo que advertirte que si te quedas, tal vez termine haciéndote el amor toda la noche, porque es lo que llevo deseando todo el día— un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo— si aceptas, es con el riesgo de que no dormirás hasta muy, muy tarde— y de solo imaginarlo me excitaba

— Me quedare— dije llena de deseo, él soltó el aire que tenia contenido y llevo sus manos bajo mi blusa

— Bien, porque muero por hacerte el amor ya mismo— y sin más palabras me beso, segundos después y tal cual él dijo, terminamos haciendo el amor desesperadamente

No fue hasta muy entrada la madrugada que por fin dormimos, toda la noche hicimos el amor, y a diferencia de la primera vez, esta vez no hablamos mucho, solo hubieron besos, caricias, suspiros y gemidos toda la noche, solamente nuestros jadeos se escuchaban en la habitación.

Y así fueron todos los días, fuimos al mar a una pequeña cabaña que Darién tenía en una playa privada y pasamos ahí toda la semana, en el día, disfrutábamos del sol y el mar, dábamos paseos, hablábamos como amigos y hacíamos bromas inocentes, pero en la noche éramos amantes desesperados, nos besábamos y acariciábamos como si la vida dependiera de ello, hacíamos el amor sin parar hasta que quedábamos exhaustos y después nos dormíamos abrazados. Para mí todo era como un sueño.

Pero desgraciadamente había llegado el maldito momento de despertar, hoy volvería a la casa de Jedite, él bastardo había llamado a Darién en la mañana para recordarle que hoy finalizaba "su semana de placer" y que yo debía volver en la noche. Darién le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él hoy mismo sobre algo importante, así que Jedite lo estaría esperando a él también.

— Bien, ahora escúchame— comento Darién, pues yo le recordé que debía darle "información" a Jedite para que creyera que estaba de su lado— vas a decirle que me escuchaste hablar mucho por teléfono con alguien llamado Galaxia, que mencione una mercancía y que le pedí a Galaxia que tuviera paciencia— yo asentí

— ¿Solo eso?—

— Si, por ahora solo eso—

— Bien, no será difícil—

— Serena— me miro serio— voy a contarte algo porque necesito que sepas un poco de lo que está pasando para que puedas comprender lo que hable o haga Jedite, pero mientras menos metida en esto estés, es mejor para ti, así que si no quieres saber…—

— Si quiero— lo interrumpí— llevo años metida en todo indirectamente, vivo en esa desgracia de casa, y si saber la verdad te ayudara a vengarnos de Jedite, entonces con mayor razón quiero saberlo—

— Está bien, pero solo te contare lo necesario— aseguro, yo asentí, cuando tuviera la suficiente confianza en mí me lo contaría todo, por ahora no me molestaba esperar— Galaxia es la jefa de la mafia, ella es quien maneja todo en los bajos fondos, Jedite hace un par de años perdió una mercancía muy importante para Galaxia y el dinero con que la compraría, ella estuvo a punto de matarlo, él le rogo como un niño por su vida y le ofreció pagarle todo a cambio de perdonarle la vida, yo le preste el dinero, por eso tiene esa deuda tan grande conmigo, él pago y ella lo dejo ir, pero no puede ni mencionar su nombre, así que él está desesperado por recuperar la gracia de Galaxia pues si te llevas mal con ella no logras demasiado en los bajos fondos ya que ella lo controla todo. Gracias a alguien conocí a Galaxia hace unos años y se puede decir que ella me estima, así que Jedite intenta quedar bien con ella por medio mío, además sabe que yo estoy buscando la mercancía para Galaxia, si lo dejo participar o él descubre algo sobre el tema y consigue la mercancía primero, piensa que ella puede perdonarlo y él podrá subir mucho en la mafia. Yo quiero hacerle creer un par de cosas a Jedite, así el se pondrá nervioso se sentirá presionado y cometerá errores, errores que serán fatales para él y que a mí me ayudaran mucho— termino

— Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque estaba tan interesado en que te sacara información— él asintió

— Eso será todo lo que sabrás por ahora, así que si escuchas algo relacionado con el tema por favor cuéntamelo— yo asentí— y será mejor que vayamos yendo, ya casi son las ocho y aunque sea Jedite, no me gusta ser impuntual— yo sonreí, Darién nunca llegaba tarde a ningún lado, él cargo mi equipaje hasta el auto lo guardo en el baúl y me abrió la puerta del copiloto

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— le pedí antes de arrancar el auto

— Veré si puedo responderte—

— Se que estas metido en algo raro, sé que no debe ser nada bueno si incluye a mi tío y a esa tal Galaxia, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que tú no perteneces a todo esto, tu eres otro tipo de persona, yo no puedo imaginarte haciendo las cosas que hace Jedite, no puedo ni pensar que tengas el corazón para hacer todas las barbaridades que hace mi tío, pero aun así quiero saber si tengo razón o si estás haciendo cosas tan malas como él, por favor dime que no te vas a convertir en alguien como él— dije tomando sus manos entre las mías, Darién me miro fijamente por unos minutos y luego suspiro pesadamente

— No soy como él Serena, puedes estar segura de eso, y no pretendo serlo nunca, pero tampoco puedo decirte que hago cosas buenas, porque no lo hago, busco vengarme de Jedite y me relacione para ello con personas poco honorables, pero aun así puedes estar tranquila, porque nunca seré la basura que es Jedite, no puedo contarte todo ahora Serena, pero te prometo que cuando llegue el momento te diré toda la verdad— yo sonreí

— Lo sé, pero solo quería que me lo confirmaras, yo sabía que tú no podías ser como mi tío— él sonrió

— Definitivamente sigues siendo la misma ingenua de siempre—

— Prefiero pensar que soy una persona con esperanza—

— Envidio totalmente esa cualidad— comento sonriendo y sin mediar más palabra arranco el auto

A las ocho en punto estuvimos en la casa de Jedite, el muy imbécil de mi tío nos recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada de satisfacción insoportable, daban ganas de darle patadas en la entrepierna para que borrara la maldita expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Quieres pasar a mi despacho Darién? Así podemos hablar tranquilamente— Darién asintió— Tu Serena puedes irte ya a tu habitación—

— No— interrumpió Darién— lo que voy a hablarte necesita la presencia de Serena— Jedite frunció el ceño y me miro disgustado como si me culpara de algo, yo simplemente lo ignore

— Está bien—dijo simplemente y los tres nos dirigimos a su despacho— Bien, dime que sucede, ¿No me digas que Serena no te complació lo necesario?— yo me sonroje fuertemente, Darién frunció el ceño

— No se trata de eso—

— ¿Significa que lo hizo bien?—

— No es algo que te incumba Jedite, por más que la hayas subastado es la intimidad de Serena, algo deberías respetarle— Jedite frunció el ceño molesto ante el comentario

— Pagaste ciento cincuenta mil dólares por esa intimidad, si ella no cumple entonces debo saberlo, así la próxima vez que la subaste…—

— No habrá próxima vez— lo corto

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto Jedite confundido

— Lo que escuchaste, vengo a hablar contigo, porque quiero que dejes de subastar a Serena, quiero empezar una relación seria con ella y no voy a permitir que la vendas a otro— Jedite parpadeo un par de veces aun confundido, luego sonrió demasiado satisfecho y me miro con alegría, él imbécil había mordido el anzuelo

— Vaya, así de bien estuvo mi sobrina—

— ¡Basta!—dijo Darién molesto— ¿Por qué demonios estas tan interesado en eso?— lo acuso, Jedite aclaro su garganta

— Lo siento, no volveré a hablar del tema, pero sinceramente Darién, me pides algo muy difícil, Serena me hará ganar el dinero suficiente para pagarte la deuda, si no la tengo, no puedo pagarte nada, sinceramente no puedo acceder a tu petición—

— Olvida la deuda— Jedite abrió mucho los ojos

— ¿Qué?—

— ¿Estas sordo? Te dije que olvides la deuda—

— Pero…— Jedite lo miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas, luego me miro a mi fijamente de arriba abajo como tratando de ver algo bajo mi ropa, yo sentí asco de nuevo

— Para de una puta vez de mirarla así— exigió Darién con autoridad

— Es que no puedo entender cómo es posible que olvides todo ese dinero solo por Serena, ella es tan… tan…—

— ¡Deja de insultarla en frente mío Jedite!, y si así es que lo prefieres y no quieres aceptar, puedes seguir debiéndome el dinero—

— ¡No soy tan estúpido! Claro que acepto, puedes estar con Serena, no voy a hacer más subastas— comento realmente satisfecho

— Mas te vale cumplir, no quiero que absolutamente _nadie_ le ponga un dedo encima y no hace falta que hagas ese absurdo examen, ya que como no seguirás con la subasta, no es necesario que le compruebes nada a nadie— Jedite simplemente asintió— Entonces dejando las cosas claras me marcho, vendré mañana por Serena después del medio día, la invite a comer fuera—

— Me parece bien— dijo desinteresado— acompáñalo a la puerta Serena— me ordeno, yo asentí y me levante saliendo del despacho junto a Darién, estaba nerviosa, no había dicho ni una sola palabra en toda la conversación, pero solo verlos a ellos me dejaba exhausta

— Supongo que entonces nos vemos mañana— dije cuando Darién estaba afuera y yo en el marco de la puerta

— Vendré por ti a la una— yo asentí, Darién se acerco mucho a mi rostro— está mirando— dijo simplemente y me beso, yo me olvide donde estábamos y cruzándole los brazos en el cuello le correspondí como siempre— si algo pasa, llámame de inmediato— dijo cuando terminamos de besarnos, yo asentí— nos vemos mañana—

— Hasta mañana Darién— me despedí y solo después de que su auto se perdió a lo lejos fue que entre a la casa, tome mi equipaje y subí a mi habitación, estaba desempacando las cosas cundo la puerta se abrió sin que nadie llamara, ya imaginaba quien era

— Vaya, vaya, ¿Así que pudiste hacerlo? Sinceramente dudaba que lograras algo, pero si me perdono la deuda entonces significa que fuiste bastante buena en la cama, era demasiado dinero el que le debía— de nuevo empezó a mirarme fijamente, las ganas de vomitarle encima me inundaron pero me aguante y le reste importancia

— Así parece— comente simplemente

— Tanto así que quiere repetir, porque es solo eso, _sexo_, cuando se canse de ti te dejara sin dudarlo, yo tendré la deuda paga y podre venderte a Diamante como tenía pensado en un principio, las cosas no pudieron salir mejor, definitivamente la suerte esta de mi lado— maldito engreído, encima tenía el descaro de contarme tan tranquilamente que haría conmigo al final, este hombre no tenia corazón— ahora dime ¿Qué averiguaste?— exigió

Yo le conté exactamente lo que Darién me dijo pero desgraciadamente Jedite no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, solo me exigió que estuviera atenta a más y que le sacara toda la información que pudiera, así que tal como entro se fue. Esa noche dormí profundamente, la última semana me la había pasado trasnochando y necesitaba descansar mucho, aunque solo de pensar en la manera que había conseguido ese cansancio me llenaba de alegría, no había pasado momentos tan tranquilos desde hacía muchos años y esperaba que aunque estuviera viviendo aquí, ahora que supuestamente tenía una relación con Darién, las cosas cambiaran un poco para mí y pueda tener algo más de libertad.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary:**__ Después de que su tío se gastara su fortuna decidió subastarla ante sus socios de la mafia y obtener dinero para pagar una deuda, pero él no contaba con que ella buscaría ayuda en la persona que él menos imaginaba y que más lo odiaba. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi _

**VENDIENDO A UNA VIRGEN**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cinco **

-.-

Los días pasaron rápido y Jedite aun no decía nada importante, solo mencionó esta mañana que haría una fiesta mañana en la noche y que invitara a Darién yo personalmente. Estaba saliendo del baño dispuesta a cambiarme para dormir, mañana pensaba llamar a Darién temprano para avisarle de la fiesta que se haría en la noche, cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, Jedite como siempre entraba sin tocar, pero esta vez yo no estaba completamente vestida, tenía solamente una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y el cabello mojado me caía por la espalda.

— Vaya ahora entiendo porque Chiba esta tan hipnotizado contigo, tienes lo suficiente para entretener a alguien por un rato— comento mirándome fijamente, yo sostuve fuertemente la toalla a mi cuerpo y sentí mi corazón latir desesperado por el miedo

— ¿Qué quieres Jedite?— pregunte intentando sonar molesta y disimulando un poco mi miedo

— Venia a advertirte que mañana en la fiesta debes estar pegada a Chiba toda la noche, debes decirme con quien se relaciona mas y que habla con cada persona que se cruza, pero me parece que me quedare un rato mas a comprobar que mierda sabes hacer tanto para que Chiba insistiera en que no te subastara a nadie más— un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo ante lo que podría pasar, rece a Dios por ayuda y pensé en Darién intensamente y al parecer Dios escucho mi plegaria pues mi celular comenzó a sonar en el mismo instante en que Jedite se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro

— Debe ser Darién— comente intentando disimular el gusto que me causaba su llamada— como no estuviste todo el día no te conté que vamos a salir esta noche, estaba a punto de arreglarme pues estoy retrasada y debe estar por llegar— mentí, Jedite me miro fijamente tratando de descubrir la verdad en mis palabras

— Atiéndelo— ordeno y de inmediato tome el teléfono para comprobar con alivio que era él

— ¡Hola Darién! Justamente estaba pensando en ti, ¿Ya estás por llegar?— comente sin esperar si quiera que él hablara, al otro lado hubo un segundo de silencio luego escuche la voz de Darién completamente seria

— _¿Me escuchas bien? O tengo que hablar más fuerte_— comprendí que Darién me estaba preguntando si Jedite lo escuchaba

— No, _yo_ te escucho perfectamente—

— _Ya veo, ¿Pasa algo no?—_

— _Si_, es que estoy retrasada, recién salgo del baño, pero estaba a punto de cambiarme, disculpa si cuando llegas te hago esperar— fingí, tenía el corazón en la mano, Jedite estaba atento a mi conversación, tenía que hacer que Darién viniera y esperaba que a tiempo o Jedite me castigaría por mentirle

— _¿Esta él ahí contigo en tu habitación?— _comento disgustado

— _Si_, no te preocupes no tardare mucho, es que mi tío vino a decirme que hará una fiesta mañana y quería que te invitara, ¿_Vendrás_ cierto?— y la pregunta no era para la fiesta

— _Ya estoy saliendo para allá— _yo contuve un fuerte suspiro de alivio

— ¡Estupendo a Jedite le encantara contar con tu presencia!— dije falsamente emocionada— pero dime cuanto tiempo tardas en llegar, así me arreglo más rápido—

— _Dame cinco minutos y estaré ahí_—

— Bien, entonces en cinco minutos nos vemos—

— _Más le vale a ese hijo de puta no haberte puesto un dedo encima— _

— _No te preocupes_ no perderás la reservación del restaurante— seguí fingiendo para decirle que aun no había pasado nada— nos vemos luego, adiós—

— _Trata de distraerlo para que no intente nada contigo, no tardare nada en llegar— _y corto

— Está por llegar— comente fingiendo no sentir emoción— así que déjame sola que necesito arreglarme, no quiero que se moleste porque llegamos tarde— Jedite sonrió

— Así me gusta, se complaciente, mantenlo feliz y así no verá venir la puñalada por la espalda que pretendo darle— comento muy sonriente, yo fingí indiferencia ante su alegría

— ¿Qué te hizo para que hagas todo esto?— pregunte fingiendo curiosidad

— Ser un Chiba— comento frunciendo el ceño— gracias al estúpido de su padre perdí algo muy valioso, así que ahora su hijo me hará recuperarlo, además tiene muchísimo dinero, y dinero limpio, del cual yo carezco y el cual deseo y tu vas a hacer que él me lo entregue sin saberlo—

— ¿Yo?— pregunte sorprendida

— Si, las mujeres tienen la capacidad de hacer que un hombre cumpla todos sus caprichos, y tu mí querida Serena harás que él cumpla todos los míos—

— ¿Y como se supone que haga yo todo eso?—

— Vas a pedirle una tarjeta de crédito, y si es una extensión de la suya mucho mejor— yo lo mire sin entender— de esa forma para mi será fácil acceder a su cuenta bancaria, y cuando el menos lo piense lo dejare sin un centavo—

— ¿Y qué escusa voy a decirle para que me la de?—

— Eso mi querida Serena, es problema tuyo— comento sonriendo con diversión

— ¡Pero no puedo pedírselo! ¡No se qué escusa dar!— volví a fingir, Jedite tenía que estar convencido que estaba de su lado, pero hoy mismo le contaría todo a Darién

— No me importa, pero más te vale conseguirlo Serena— en ese momento tocaron la puerta

— Señor Jedite, el joven Chiba busca a Serena— comento Morgana

— Déjalo subir Morgana—

— No hace falta, ya lo hice por mi cuenta— dijo Darién apareciendo tras Morgana, ella se sorprendió y se asusto al pensar que Jedite la castigaría por dejar entrar a alguien sin autorización, pero Jedite no le dijo nada

— Vaya, que impaciente— comento Jedite con burla

— Tengo algo de prisa y por lo que veo Serena aun no esta lista— dijo mirándome atentamente como buscando algo y luego mirando a Jedite

— Las mujeres siempre tardan, deberías acostumbrarte— comento simplemente Jedite y empezó a salir de la habitación

— Por cierto Jedite, no esperes a Serena, esta noche se quedara conmigo— Jedite lo miro unos segundos y después me miro de arriba abajo con lujuria, luego sonrió

— Que la pasen bien— y sin decir una sola palabra más le hizo una seña a Morgana para que se retiraran y un segundo después ambos se fueron

Cuando la puerta se cerró me lance a los brazos de Darién

— Gracias— dije en un susurro pues temía que Jedite estuviera escuchando— gracias por haber venido, no sabía si ibas a entender lo que te estaba pidiendo—

— ¿Te hizo algo?— me pregunto serio y en voz baja, mientras me revisaba con la mirada para comprobar que estuviera bien, yo negué

— No, por suerte tu llamada fue justo a tiempo, pero el muy bastardo quería comprobar porque tenías tanto interés en mí como para perdonarle tanto dinero— Darién frunció el ceño y cerró una mano con fuerza

— Vámonos, cámbiate rápido, aquí no podemos hablar tranquilamente y si sigo más tiempo en este lugar no te aseguro que me aguante de romperle la cara a ese hijo de puta— yo asentí y tan rápido como pude busque algo simple en el armario, peine rápidamente mi cabello ahora medio seco, y ni siquiera entre al baño para cambiarme, no tenia caso ocultar mi desnudez frente a Darién cuando tantas otras veces me había visto en las mismas condiciones, así que cuando estuve lista salimos a buscar su auto y todo el camino Darién estuvo muy callado y se notaba tenso.

Cuando estuvimos en el estacionamiento de su edificio Darién paro el motor del auto y antes de que yo intentara salir tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, su beso era intenso, algo desesperado y posesivo, pero no me importo, le correspondí igual.

— Tenía mucho miedo de que no pudieras ir— comente cuando nos separamos

— En cuanto escuche que algo raro pasaba no espere a que lo pidieras, ya estaba arrancando el auto un segundo después—

— Tengo algo muy importante que contarte Darién—comente apurada— pero antes necesito pedirte algo— dije sonrojada

— ¿Qué es?—

— Por favor Darién, hagamos el amor, te necesito— pedí desesperada, lo escuche contener la respiración y luego soltarla de golpe, necesitaba que estuviéramos juntos para sacarme esta ansiedad y nerviosismo que sentía

— No necesitas pedirlo por favor, y más vale que salgamos ahora mismo del auto y subamos a mi departamento o te hare mía aquí adentro— comento lleno de deseo, y sin esperar a que lo repitiera dos veces yo ya estaba fuera del auto

Subimos en un silencio cargado de tensión y de deseo, en cuanto estuvimos en su departamento Darién salto sobre mí y ataco mis labios desesperado, ni siquiera alcanzamos a llegar a la habitación, terminamos haciendo el amor en el sillón de la sala. Cuando terminamos nos quedamos abrazados y en silencio por un rato. Esta _relación_ era demasiado rara, nunca hemos hablado sobre lo que está pasando y el porqué siempre terminamos el día de la misma forma, _haciendo el amor,_ pero la verdad es que prefería las cosas como estaban, me daba miedo que yo fuera solo para Darién un medio para llegar hasta Jedite, y aunque en realidad en el fondo yo sabía que él no sería capaz de hacer algo así, aun así por ahora prefería no mencionarle el tema, pues yo tampoco sabía que estaba pasando conmigo y que me llevaba a actuar así con él.

— Darién, tengo que contarte algo importante— interrumpí el silencio, me apoye en su pecho y lo mire al rostro para poder hablar mejor

— Dime ¿Descubriste algo?—

— En realidad es algo que me pidió el propio Jedite— Darién levanto una ceja

— ¿Qué te pidió?—

Después de relatarle todo con detalles a Darién sobre lo que había mencionado Jedite en mi habitación, él guardo silencio y se quedo pensativo por unos minutos más, después sonrió con satisfacción y me dio un beso en la frente.

— Me encantara ver su rostro cuando se entere que esa puñalada por la espalda se la habrá clavado el mismo—

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? Jedite quiere la tarjeta, si se la entregas te dejara sin dinero—

— Seria un imbécil si le doy justo lo que él quiere—

— ¿Qué escusa le doy a Jedite cuando me pregunte porque no me la diste?—

— Ninguna— yo lo mire sin comprender— porque le vas a dar la tarjeta que tanto quiere—

— No te entiendo—

— Le daremos una tarjeta falsa— yo abrí los ojos al comprender

— ¿Y estás seguro que Jedite no se dará cuenta?—

— Claro que no, tengo un conocido que es experto en el tema, hare que Jedite piense que tiene lo que quiere, la tarjeta tendrá una cuenta falsa que estará a mi nombre con un montón de dinero depositado en ella que en realidad no existe, podrá hacer las transacciones que quiera, pues se que no va a vaciar la cuenta tan pronto y no se arriesgara a sacar efectivo, que es de la única forma que se podrá enterar que es falsa, lo que él mas quiere es la mercancía y si se apresura a vaciar la cuenta me voy a enterar y él no es tan estúpido de apresurarse y hundirse solo, pero sé que por lo menos empezara a manipular la tarjeta y transferirá dinero a diversas cuentas, eso me da a mí la oportunidad de rastrear sus movimientos, él pensara que tiene mi dinero, pero en realidad yo lo voy a tener a él— yo lo mire sorprendida

— Me sorprende todo lo que puedes planear en unos cuantos minutos— él sonrió

— En realidad es muy simple, pero déjame hacer una llamada y tendrás la tarjeta para el lunes— yo asentí

Darién tomo sus pantalones que estaban tirados en el suelo, saco su celular y marco un número. Yo me sorprendí al ver que hacia la llamada frente a mí y no se disculpaba para hablar solo, él no estaba ocultándome nada, y al parecer estaba empezando a confiar más en mí, pues me estaba haciendo participe de todo, me daba mucha alegría que Darién confiara en mí, eso significaba que en cualquier comento él me diría todo.

— Kelvin— lo escuche hablar— necesito un favor importante, se que para un genio en tecnología como tú lo que pienso pedir será muy fácil— Darién le dio un par de instrucciones al tal Kelvin y después colgó con una sonrisa de satisfacción— Listo, ahora dime ¿Quieres comer algo? Podemos pedir algo a domicilio— propuso mientras me daba un beso en la frente, yo asentí feliz ante sus caricias

— Comida china estaría bien— comente mientras él se levantaba y se ponía solamente los pantalones

— Ahora mismo llamo a pedir algo— dijo buscando en la guía telefónica

— Darién ¿puedes prestarme algo para dormir?— pregunte mientras el marcaba el numero de algún restaurante en el teléfono

— Toma lo que quieras de mi armario— yo asentí y recogiendo el resto de la ropa me dirigí a su habitación, busque una simple camiseta en el armario, pues sería suficiente para dormir y poniéndome solo las bragas y la camiseta salí a su encuentro, cuando la comida llego, comimos viendo la televisión y al terminar nos fuimos a dormir

El viernes Darién me llevo a la casa de Jedite a las seis de la tarde, a las nueve seria la famosa fiesta así que tendría el tiempo justo para bañarme y arreglarme pues acompañaría a Darién al dichoso evento y quería lucir sumamente bien, por suerte no vi a mi tío en ningún momento pues estaba ocupado arreglando detalles y haciendo llamadas así que tal vez estuviera tranquila hasta la hora de la fiesta.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary:**__ Después de que su tío se gastara su fortuna decidió subastarla ante sus socios de la mafia y obtener dinero para pagar una deuda, pero él no contaba con que ella buscaría ayuda en la persona que él menos imaginaba y que más lo odiaba. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi _

**VENDIENDO A UNA VIRGEN**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Seis **

-.-

A la ocho y media ya estaba lista, estaba arreglándome un poco el cabello cuando como de costumbre entro Jedite sin avisar.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Chiba?—

— Buenas noches para ti también— ironice

— ¡No te hagas la estúpida y responde!—

— Igual que siempre— respondí sin darle importancia

— Eso veo, llegaste bastante tarde, el muy hijo de puta debió haberte follado hasta que se canso— yo lo fulmine con la mirada

— ¿Acaso no es eso para lo que me compro? ¿No es eso lo que quieres que haga?— él sonrió

— ¿Y a ti te encanta no?— yo fruncí el ceño— No te hagas la tonta veo como lo miras, te mueres de deseo por él, imagino que de solo verlo humedeces tus bragas—

— ¡No seas ordinario!— exclame sonrojada

— Significa que estoy en lo cierto— comento divertido— debes gritar como una puta en celo cuando te penetra hasta…—

— ¡Basta!— comente enojada— ¡no tienes derecho a insultarme así cuando todo esto es por tu culpa! Si lo disfruto o no es problema mío, ¿Acaso no me tienes como una prostituta? Algún provecho le tengo que sacar a esta situación, no solo tú puedes ganar siempre ¿Por qué es que te molesta tanto que disfrute con Darién? Tu lo que querías era venderme a alguien y que sufriera como una condenada ¿No?… deberías dejar de quejarte, tu estas consiguiendo lo que quieres y yo también estoy disfrutando la vida un poco, al menos puedo salir y conocer lugares interesantes, Darién no tiene reparo en gastar su dinero en complacerme siempre, así que no me molestes mas— mentí

— Eres tan interesada como yo— dijo sonriendo— con tal de salir del encierro eres capaz de fingir lo que sea, solo quieres que te cumplan los caprichos—

— Algo tuve que aprender en tantos años, y será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que Darién me pregunte qué tanto haces en mi habitación, debe estar por llegar y no quiero que lo arruines, ya accedió a darme la estúpida tarjeta que querías, así que no hagas que se arrepienta—

— ¡Vaya, si que eres rápida! ¿Cuándo te dará la tarjeta?—

— No lo sé, supongo que la próxima semana, me dijo que solo necesitábamos ir al banco—

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?— pregunto interesado— imagino que se la chupaste tantas veces y sintió tanto placer que no se puso negar— yo intente no sonrojarme y trate de ignorarlo, pues cuando estuvimos en el mar, en un par de ocasiones quise hacerlo y recordar la forma en que Darién se retorcía de placer por algo que yo hacía era suficiente para excitarme— debiste portarte como toda una puta—

— ¡Ya basta!— le grite llena de ira— para que lo sepas no necesite rebajarme tanto, además dijiste que era problema mío ¿No? ¡Así que quédate con la maldita curiosidad! simplemente la conseguí, punto— dije molesta

— Eres una arpía—

— Eso es un alago viniendo de alguien como tu— dije mordaz

— Aprendes rápido Serena— comento divertido— si sigues así pronto conseguiré lo que quiero con Chiba, ya eres lo suficiente puta como para ayudarme a destruirlo—

— ¡Vete ya!— exclame exasperada, él salió riendo a carcajadas, di un largo suspiro para tranquilizarme, me mire un poco en el espejo y segundos después recibí un mensaje de Darién, ya había llegado y me estaba esperando afuera del salón, así que dando un último suspiro baje a su encuentro ahora mucho más tranquila al saber que estaría conmigo todo el tiempo

— Te vez hermosa— me dijo en cuanto me vio

— Gracias, tu también te vez muy bien—

— Al parecer tu tío está muy contento, lo vi bajar con una sonrisa radiante—

— Si, le conté de la tarjeta— Darién sonrió

— Ahora entiendo… pero será mejor que entremos, el salón ya está lleno de ratas, o tal vez es mejor decir, _invitados_— yo sonreí

Cuando entramos había todo tipo de personas ahí dentro, especialmente de la farándula y personajes públicos, al parecer esta vez la fiesta era para la otra cara de la moneda. Darién estaba invitado porque él era un famoso empresario y tenía muchísimo dinero, a ese dinero se refería Jedite con _"dinero limpio"_, ese era el que quería. Pero también eso me hacía pensar en que era una pena que Darién formara parte de ese bajo mundo cuando tranquilamente con el dinero de su empresa podía vivir con mas que comodidad de por vida y con total tranquilidad, todo se debía a su padre, Mamoru era la razón, pero faltaba algo que yo no entendía para justificar el que Mamoru para empezar hiciera negocios con Jedite, luego estaba el tema de la famosa mercancía, Jedite culpaba a Mamoru por que se perdiera y Darién buscaba la mercancía igual que Jedite. ¿Qué demonios era la famosa mercancía?

Pero mejor era no pensar más en eso pues ya me contaría Darién todo a su debido tiempo. Así que por ahora me iba a dedicar a disfrutar un poco en compañía suya. Aparte de Darién, los hermanos Kou y Diamante estaban también en la fiesta, eran los únicos que siempre estaban presentes pues aunque famosos también tenían sus negocios sucios, en especial Diamante, dudo que algún centavo que posea ese hombre haya sido conseguido honestamente, los Kou por su parte son algo similar a Darién, tiene muchísima fama y dinero, no entiendo que los lleva a estar metidos en esto, pero la verdad tampoco me importaba mucho, todos tenían siempre algo que ocultar.

Durante la fiesta estuvimos bastante alejados de todos, aunque Darién se hablaba con casi todo el mundo, solo cruzaba un par de palabras con cada uno y luego seguía divagando conmigo por el salón, bailamos la mayor parte de la noche así que tampoco tuve el desagrado de cruzarme ni con Jedite ni con Diamante. Luego al final Jedite les ofreció a Diamante, a los Kou y a Darién que se quedaran a dormir, que tenia _entretenimiento_ especial para ellos.

— Acepto quedarme porque no me gusta nada la mirada que te ha dado Jedite durante toda la noche— comento Darién disgustado, yo lo mire sorprendida— tu tío ha estado mirándote como si solo fueras un pedazo de carne andante, así que ven a pasar la noche conmigo en la habitación que siempre me da Jedite— me ofreció, yo me sonroje un poco pero le sonreí

— ¿Y si mejor vienes a la mía?— él negó y sonrió

— Créeme, es más confiable la mía— yo lo mire extrañada

— Al menos eso me lo vas a explicar luego, ¿No?— Darién asintió y luego me tomo la mano

— Vamos, hay que aprovechar que todos estarán ocupados con las _atenciones_ de Jedite— y me guio hasta la habitación

— ¿Ahora si me dirás porque mi habitación no es confiable?— pregunte cuando estábamos en su habitación

— Porque ya que siempre me quedo aquí, me he asegurado de que Jedite no ponga nada para vigilarme— dijo quitándose el saco del traje y empezándome a sacar el vestido mientras me besaba el cuello, yo me sonroje por lo apresurado que iba, pero no me quejaba porque me encantaba— ¿O es que prefieres que nos quedemos en tu habitación y le demos un pequeño show a Jedite? Porque seguro encontrara la forma de comprobar aunque sea espiándonos cómo es que me complaces— yo hice una mueca de disgusto

— No gracias, prefiero un show privado solo para ti— dije mientras le quitaba la camisa

— Eso me parece estupendo—

Caímos en la cama mientras nos besábamos, Darién aun tenia puesto los pantalones y yo ya estaba desesperada porque se terminara de desnudar e hiciera lo mismo conmigo pues aun estaba en con las bragas y el sostén puestos, al ver que no seguía quitándose nada, decidí ser yo quien lo hiciera, pero cuando por fin le estaba soltando el cinturón tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Quién demonios puede ser?— pregunto disgustado y soltó un gruñido, yo sonreí al ver la molestia que le causaba que nos interrumpieran

— Tal vez Jedite, no le dijimos que estaría aquí contigo y tal vez quiera comprobar que no me he escapado—

— Bastaba con una simple llamada— volvió a decir disgustado, la puerta se escucho por segunda vez

— Mientras hablas con él me esconderé en el baño, no quiero que me vea así— dije refiriéndome a mi escases de ropa, Darién asintió y se ajusto de nuevo el cinturón, cuando estuve en el baño lo escuche abrir la puerta

— ¡Hola amor!— se escucho la voz _seductora _de una mujer, de inmediato fruncí el ceño, _¡¿Quién mierda era?_

— Beryl— pronuncio Darién con desprecio— ¿Puedo saber qué demonios haces aquí?—

— Vine a complacerte esta noche— dijo la voz en tono bastante meloso, una puntada de celos me golpeo de repente y fuertes ganas de asesinar a la dichosa Beryl

— Me parece que te equivocaste de puerta, la habitación de Diamante está al lado—

— Ni loca me acuesto con ese viejo decrepito, además, tal vez esta vez acedas a que te cumpla tus fantasías—

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que esta vez sí accederé?— Darién en verdad estaba molesto

— Vamos Darién, no puedes pasarte la vida siendo tan serio, necesitas un poco de sexo y yo sabré darte el mejor, solo quítate los pantalones y compruébalo tú mismo— esta vez la que se estaba molestando seriamente era yo, así que decidida salí del baño, y pude ver que Darién obstruía la puerta evitando que entrara esa tal Beryl

— Vete Beryl, estoy muy ocupado—

— ¿Qué tanto puedes estar haciendo a esta hora? ¿Consolándote tu mismo?— dijo ella con voz pervertida

— No, para eso estoy yo— dije apareciendo atrás de Darién, no me importo una mierda que estuviera casi desnuda, por el contrario me encantaba restregarle a esa estúpida que Darién estaba _ocupado_ conmigo y no la iba a aceptar a ella

— Así que tengo competencia— dijo la muy descarada mientras se reía con burla

— Error querida, yo soy _su_ novia, tu solo eres una prostituta barata a la que mi tío le paga centavos para entretener, así que será mejor que te vayas o le diré a Jedite que nos estas incomodando, te aseguro que a mi tío no le agradara en absoluto saber a quién estas molestando— ella abrió los ojos asustada, pero luego disimulo tranquilidad

— No es necesario, mejor me voy— y con la cabeza muy levantada se marcho taconeando por el pasillo

Yo me aleje disgustada y recogí el vestido que estaba en el suelo, antes de si quiera intentar ponérmelo, Darién me lo arrebato de las manos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—

— Creo que será mejor que me vaya— él frunció el ceño

— ¿Por qué?—

— Porque si van a seguir viniendo a buscarte toda la noche, prefiero quedarme en mi habitación, no me agrada saber cuántas de estas mujeres tocan todos las noches tu puerta—Darién me miro por unos segundos y luego sonrió— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?— pregunte molesta al verlo reír

— Te vez encantadora cuando estas celosa— yo fruncí el ceño

— Sinceramente no tiene nada de encantador— él me abrazo y me dio un leve beso en los labios

— No sé porque te molestas, claramente estuve rechazando a Beryl todo el tiempo—

— No tenias porque hacerlo, nosotros al final de cuentas no somos nada, tal vez querías pasar el tiempo con ella y la rechazaste solo porque yo ya estaba aquí, aunque sea una prostituta, no quita que sea muy bonita y sexy— Darién frunció el ceño disgustado

— No me digas esas tonterías Serena— prácticamente rugió, yo lo mire algo sorprendida— sabes perfectamente que entre tú y yo hay_ algo_, algo que no es solo físico, sabes perfectamente que no es solo deseo, tal vez no hemos hablado sobre ello y yo preferiría hacerlo cuando todo esto termine, pero ni loco desearía pasar la noche con una mujer como Beryl, en realidad no deseo pasar la noche con nadie que no seas tú y quiero que eso te quede bien claro, así que por favor, deja de pensar tonterías y ven aquí— dijo jalándome del brazo y aprisionándome en sus brazos mientras me daba un beso apasionado

— ¿En verdad crees que hay algo entre tú y yo?— pregunte después del beso y con la respiración agitada, Darién simplemente asintió— ¿Es algo que tampoco puedes decirme por ahora o simplemente no quieres hacerlo?— dije bromeando

— Puede decirse que prefiero hacerlo en un mejor momento—

— Ya veo—

— ¿Acaso tú no lo crees? ¿No piensas igual que yo?— pregunto dolido

— Lo creo, pero tenía miedo de que el que no lo creyera fueras tu— él sonrió

— Tal vez no quiera decírtelo ahora, pero sí que quiero demostrártelo— un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo al pensar en la forma en que me lo demostraría y no estuve equivocada pues la forma más adecuada que encontró fue haciéndome el amor, y como siempre lo hicimos sin parar hasta el amanecer

A la mañana siguiente de nuevo se escucho el sonido de la puerta, ambos ya estábamos cambiados y a punto de salir, así que no hizo falta que me escondiera en el baño por si resultaba ser Jedite. Darién de nuevo fue a abrir y para mi sorpresa escuche la voz de Diamante, pues de nuevo Darién estaba obstruyendo la puerta.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor Black?—

— No, por supuesto que no Chiba, solo vengo a felicitarte— dijo con satisfacción

— ¿Felicitarme porque?— escuche sorpresa en la voz de Darién

— Por ser tan buen amante— de inmediato yo fruncí el ceño Darién se cruzo de Brazos

— No lo entiendo—

— Veras, luego de que se fueran mis acompañantes de anoche y tengo que decir que ya era bastante tarde, pude escuchar, aunque muy bajos, unos increíbles gemidos de mujer que me provocaron una terrible erección, gemidos que se prolongaron hasta bien entrada la madrugada, me costó, pero pude reconocer que la pareja eran tu y Serena, así que hoy antes de irme quería felicitarte, la verdad es que la mantuviste bastante entretenida toda la noche y no cualquiera puede hacerlo tantas veces en un solo día con tanta intensidad, además por lo que escuche le estabas causando mucho placer pues no paro de pronunciar tu nombre toda la noche— yo me sonroje fuertemente, anoche en especial había tratado de controlarme un poco pues sabía que las habitaciones contiguas estaban ocupadas, pero este maldito viejo pervertido me había escuchado igual, justo él tenía que ocupar la habitación de al lado

— Mire Black, con todo el respeto que su edad merece, me importa una mierda sus felicitaciones, por el contrario debería darle vergüenza escuchar en las habitaciones ajenas, y meter las narices en la intimidad de los demás, si para usted es imposible quedarse despierto toda la noche, entonces trate de guardar el secreto para sí mismo, pues su dichosa reputación de Casanova puede quedar en ridículo, aunque con lo viejo que usted esta dudo que pueda complacer a alguna mujer de nuevo— Darién estaba enojadísimo, su tono era bastante irritado

— Estas equivocado Chiba, yo no complazco a las mujeres, _ellas_ tienen que complacerme a mí, además me agrada mucho que le enseñes todo lo que puedas a Serena, enséñale bien como debe chupar una verga, porque cuando al final sea mía ya tendrá la experiencia suficiente para chupármela y no ahogarse con ella— no tuve tiempo de reaccionar pues Darién había actuado muy rápido, había tomado del cuello a Diamante y lo había aprisionado contra una pared del pasillo y apretaba su cuello cada vez con más fuerza

— ¡Darién suéltalo!— le pedí, lo último que quería, es que se metiera en problemas y terminara matando a Diamante por mi culpa

— ¡Escúcheme bien Diamante!— exclamo Darién fuera de sí— más le vale no ponerle un solo dedo encima a Serena, llego a enterarme que le toca aunque sea un cabello y tendrán que recoger su cadáver con una lupa, porque lo voy a descuartizar en millones de pedacitos— Diamante se estaba poniendo azul

— ¡Darién, basta!— volví a exclamar

— ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?— me gire para ver a Seiya Kou y sus hermanos aparecer por el pasillo con expresión sorprendida, entre los tres rápidamente le sacaron a Diamante de las manos a Darién y lo sostuvieron para que no intentara golpearlo

— ¡Cálmate Chiba!— hablo Yaten

— ¡No se metan! Esto no es asunto suyo— exclamo encolerizado

— Basta Darién, por favor cálmate— le pedí, Diamante tocia desesperado mientras recuperaba un poco de aire

— Darién, no es el lugar ni el momento— comento simplemente Taiki y Darién sorprendentemente se calmo, Seiya le dio una mirada seria a Darién y este le asintió en respuesta, algo se traían entre manos, había más confianza de la que aparentaban

— ¿Por qué no se van a dar un paseo? Nosotros veremos que el _señor _este bien— comento Yaten haciendo un gesto de desprecio en la palabra señor, Darién accedió y jalándome del brazo salió conmigo de la casa

Darién estuvo conduciendo por un rato en silencio, aun se notaba molesto así que luego de un rato cuando por fin se calmo un poco se estaciono cerca de un parque, de nuevo no pude contenerme y lo abrace.

— Gracias por defenderme así— él me miro sorprendido

— Pensé que estarías disgustada por la forma en que reaccione—

— ¿Por qué el hombre más increíble del mundo me defendió de un viejo bastardo y juro matarlo si me ponía un dedo encima? ¡Estaría loca! — Dije riendo— nunca nadie me ha defendido Darién, y tú los últimos días te la has pasado haciéndolo todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo podría estar enojada?— él sonrió y luego frunció el ceño

— Serena— dijo de repente muy serio— vente a vivir conmigo— yo me quede sin aliento


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary:**__ Después de que su tío se gastara su fortuna decidió subastarla ante sus socios de la mafia y obtener dinero para pagar una deuda, pero él no contaba con que ella buscaría ayuda en la persona que él menos imaginaba y que más lo odiaba. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi _

**VENDIENDO A UNA VIRGEN**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Siete **

-.-

— ¿Qué?— pregunte sorprendida

— Si no es Jedite, será Diamante, tú misma lo dijiste y ahora me doy cuenta de que tenias toda la razón, si sigues en esa casa me voy volver loco—

— No puedo— él me miro disgustado

— ¿Por qué?—

— Porque si lo hago ¿Quién te dará información de Jedite?—

— No me importa, ya encontrare la forma, tal vez tarde un poco pero podre hacerlo, antes de que te metiera en esto lo estaba haciendo bien solo—

— Ni lo pienses, ya hemos avanzado mucho y no pienso ir para atrás, aunque sabes que me encantaría hacerlo Darién, pero no lo hare, no puedo aceptarlo—

— Te estás arriesgando mucho, te arriesgas ante Jedite y hasta con Diamante—

— Y no me importa, tratare de cuidarme cuando no estés, pero te prometo que si al final de todo aun esta la proposición en pie, aceptare sin pensarlo dos veces—

— Lo estará— dijo absolutamente seguro

— Entonces no pienses mas en eso— Darién abrió la boca para responder pero la cerro al instante y frunció notablemente el ceño— ¿Pasa algo?—

— Nos están vigilando— yo abrí los ojos de la sorpresa

— ¿Quién? ¿Jedite?—

— No sé, hace rato vi un par de veces el mismo auto que está estacionando justo ahí atrás, pero no creí que nos seguía— cuando mire el espejo retrovisor vi un auto negro estacionado atrás del de Darién, el conductor encendió la luces y las apago un par de veces simulando un parpadeo— ¿Tenía que ser justo ahora?—

— ¿Los conoces?—

— Así parece— dijo serio— baja del auto Serena, y por ningún motivo te separes de mí, no importa lo que ellos digan, tu harás lo que diga yo— yo hice lo que él me pidió y completamente nerviosa lo tome de la mano, Darién me guio hasta el auto— ¿sucede algo?— pregunto Darién al conductor

— La señora quiere hablar con usted—

— Bien, deja que la señorita se vaya y podre ir con ustedes—

— No va a poder ser, La señora Galaxia quiere que vaya con ella— yo me sorprendí ¿Galaxia? ¿Quería verme a mí? Darién parecía igual de sorprendido, me apretó mas la mano y se quedo pensando unos segundos

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunto de nuevo al tipo

— No dijo la razón, simplemente ordeno— Darién me miro unos segundos

— Está bien— dijo simplemente, luego entramos en el auto— no te preocupes, no pasara nada— me dijo simplemente, yo asentí

El auto arranco y unos cinco minutos más tarde se detuvo en una calle algo solitaria, había una limusina negra estacionada en frente, el chofer nos pidió que nos bajáramos y entráramos en la limusina, Darién que aun tenía mi mano tomada me guio hacia dentro. Sentada con toda la gracia posible había una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, bastante conservada y se notaba que en sus mejores años había sido realmente bella. La mujer de mirada fría saludo a Darién con una sonrisa.

— Bienvenido Darién, me sorprende ver con quien te relacionas últimamente— dijo mirándome fijamente a mi— Eres igual que Serenity, exactamente igual a tu madre Serena Tsukino—

— ¿Acaso conoció usted a mi madre?— pregunte sorprendida, ella sonrió

— Por supuesto, una mujer completamente integra y cariñosa, muy dedicada a su familia pero demasiado ingenua, tanto así como para no notar la rata asquerosa que tenia por hermano— comento de manera despectiva la parte en la que se refería a mi tío Jedite— ingenuidad que la llevo a cometer el peor error de su vida, dejarle la custodia de su única hija al inútil de su hermano en caso de que ella y su esposo murieran, bastante curioso que un par de días después de firmar el papel, Serenity y su esposo murieran en un trágico accidente de tránsito—

— No necesita hacer ninguna indirecta, estoy totalmente convencida de que el culpable de la muerte de mis padres es Jedite, eso lo asumí hace muchos años— dije frunciendo el ceño, y era verdad, culpaba de todo totalmente a Jedite, pues la muerte de mis padres fue muy sospechosa y el accidente muy precipitado y extraño, además el único beneficiado con todo eso fue Jedite, al único que le convenía su muerte era a él

— Vaya, vaya, resultaste mas despierta que tu madre, eso es bueno, heredaste su belleza pero no del todo su ingenuidad— luego miro a Darién, vio su mano aun sosteniendo la mía y luego regreso su atención a mi únicamente— ahora veo porque lo traes corriendo de un lado a otro contigo, los últimos días solo se le ha visto a Darién contigo, y él no acostumbra pasearse con mujeres así de fácil— yo me sonroje un poco

— Sin ofenderla Galaxia, pero aparte de comentar mi vida privada, que claramente solo me importa a mi ¿puedo saber a que me has llamado?— ella sonrió ampliamente

— Siempre tan reservado y siempre directo al grano, pero veras Darién, resulta que esta vez tu vida privada se está metiendo en tus negocios—

— No veo porque—

— Primero que todo, porque estas manteniendo una relación con la sobrina del inútil de Jedite, y aunque evidentemente la chica parece despreciarlo tanto como nosotros, vive con el enemigo, Jedite puede aprovecharla para sacarte información, no confió en ella—

— Yo si— respondió Darién bastante disgustado

— Eso puedo notarlo, aun así no hay garantías de que ella no esté llevándole información a Jedite—

— En realidad si lo está haciendo— Galaxia frunció el ceño— le está llevando la información que yo quiero—

— Explícate ahora mismo— exigió

La siguiente hora no la pasamos explicándole todo lo sucedido a Galaxia, incluyendo la subasta y mi petición de que me comprara, Galaxia escucho todo atenta y al final se quedo pensando unos minutos.

— Y como buena historia de cuento, ustedes terminaron enamorados— yo me sonroje y desvié la mirada a la ventana, Darién no dijo nada y simplemente bajo la mirada— ya veo— dijo Galaxia sonriendo—en fin eso no es de mi incumbencia, lo importante es que el estúpido cayó en la trampa—

— ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con que Serena nos ayude?—

— Por supuesto, pero no estoy de acuerdo con algo—

— ¿Con que?— pregunte yo nerviosa, la verdad es que la dichosa jefa de la mafia no era tan temible como lo imagine, pero aun así la mujer inspiraba respeto

— Con que no sepas toda la verdad, si vas a ayudarnos, mereces saber a qué y porque, así que yo te lo contare todo, claro, siempre y cuando Darién este de acuerdo— le pregunto, pero su tono le dio a entender que aunque se negara ella lo haría igual

— Si usted no tiene inconveniente, yo tampoco— dijo Darién

— Bien, escucha Serena, hace muchos años que conocí al padre de Darién, Mamoru era compañero mío en la universidad, puedo decir que toda la vida estuve enamorada de él, pero desgraciadamente ambos tomamos rumbos distintos, yo el malo por supuesto— comento sonriendo con pesadez— yo herede un imperio de mafias y pudrición y él un imperio empresarial muy importante y limpio, el punto es que hace años Mamoru y yo nos volvimos a encontrar en una fiesta de las tantas que ofreció Jedite, él estaba viudo y con un hijo bastante parecido a él en su carácter y el cual me agrado casi al instante— ahora veo quien le había presentado a Galaxia a Darién y porque ella lo estimaba, Darién era el vivo retrato de su padre— y bueno yo en este mundo no confió en casi nadie— explico sin emoción— yo buscaba desde esa época unas piedras preciosas que han sido mi obsesión desde que tengo memoria, _Las Semillas Estelares_, una colección invaluable, difíciles de encontrar y valen fortunas, Mamoru las poseía y yo no lo sabía, en cambio Jedite si, por eso lo había invitado a la fiesta, pero no contaba con que él y yo ya nos conocíamos, cuando se entero estuvo atento en nosotros toda la noche, imagino que temía que de algún modo me enterara que Mamoru las poseía, pude sentir su mirada esa noche todo el tiempo, pero en ese momento no comprendía cual era el motivo, mas tarde entendería la razón—

— ¿Significa que Jedite iba a jugarte sucio? Si no te habría contado— ella asintió

— Yo quería obtener las piedras por la vía legal, absurdo para una persona como yo, pero totalmente cierto, tengo muchos negocios y no todo el dinero que muevo es sucio, así que reuní un poco del bueno y cuando Jedite me dijo que había alguien que las poseía y las vendía le di el dinero—

— El problema es que mi padre no estaba vendiendo _Las Semillas Estelares, _Jedite le hablo muchas veces del asunto pero mi padre nunca quiso aceptar— comento Darién, yo lo mire sorprendida

— Jedite quería engañar a Mamoru y robárselas, así se podría quedar con mi dinero, conseguía algo muy importante para mí, quedaba bien conmigo y de paso se hacía más millonario a costa de otros—

— Pero todo se le vino abajo cuando su socio en el negocio lo engaño y le robo ambas cosas— volvió a comentar Darién

— Malachite— comento Galaxia y yo abrí los ojos sorprendida— Por lo que veo lo conoces— yo asentí

— Una noche llego con Jedite, él estaba como loco porque decía que por culpa de Mamoru había perdido dinero, dijo que… que lo mataría y Malachite le respondió algo pero no escuche que era, después se fue y lo dejo solo, solo eso se, nunca lo volví a ver—

— Bien, pues no perdió el dinero por culpa de Mamoru, Malachite le hizo creer que Mamoru se había dado cuenta que pretendían robarlo y las había escondido en otro lugar, pues ellos ya estaban al tanto de donde guardaba Mamoru las piedras— continuo relatando Galaxia— Malachite convenció a Jedite de que lo mejor que debían hacer era matar a Mamoru, le preparo el escenario a Jedite en un lugar apartado, y mientras Jedite picaba el anzuelo y supuestamente se vengaba de Mamoru, él se adueñaba del dinero y de las piedras, cuando Jedite volvió y no encontró el dinero se dio cuenta del engaño, busco por días a Malachite pero no logro dar con él—

Yo mire por unos segundos a Darién, el estaba inexpresivo, estaban hablando de la muerte de su padre, pero él seguía tan serio como siempre, debía ser muy duro para él, pero aun así no mostraba ningún sentimiento, y en eso ambos estábamos igual, pues yo había dejado de demostrar que me dolía la muerte de mis padres, ya que Jedite hacía comentarios mal intencionados cada vez que podía, pero al ver que ya no demostraba mi sufrimiento, dejo de hacerlo con el tiempo, si yo no sufría él no tenía satisfacción.

— Cuando me entere de la muerte de Mamoru fui al funeral y hable con Darién, increíblemente él me conto todo sobre sus sospechas y el motivo real por el cual debió morir su padre, no el simple atraco que intentaron simular, cuando mencionó las piedras no dude en pensar que Jedite era el posible culpable, la maldita rata llevaba días sin aparecer y aunque aún no se había cumplido el plazo que me había pedido para hacer el negocio, comprendí que se le habían complicado las cosas y había intentado engañarme, no lo dude ni dos segundos y le conté todo lo que pensaba a Darién, le propuse hacerse mi socio, y sobre todo cobrar venganza y él acepto de inmediato, cuando se lo presente a Jedite, se puso realmente nervioso pero paso por alto a Darién por un tiempo, Jedite sabe que no hablo de mis negocios con todo el mundo, así que al ver que Darién no decía nada sobre el tema se tranquilizo—

— Jedite le dijo a Galaxia que le habían robado el dinero y después de que ella lo perdonara a cambio de pagarle, yo mismo me ofrecí a prestarle la cantidad necesaria, dinero que nunca gaste pues Galaxia me lo regreso todo, Jedite piensa que yo no estoy enterado de que él buscaba las piedras, cree que solo sé que perdió dinero de Galaxia, pero sabe que estoy buscando las piedras y pienso vendérselas a Galaxia, pues por derecho son mías y las quiero recuperar, así que ha intentado por todos los medios hacerse mi amigo y complacerme con tonterías con la esperanza de que yo le cuente algún avance y el pueda traicionarme como a mi padre— dijo frunciendo el ceño

— Si él me trae las piedras, cree que voy a perdonarlo y a darle una gran recompensa por ellas, por eso está desesperado, pero no cuenta con que ahora tu estas de nuestro lado—

— Jedite aun sigue buscando a Malachite por su cuenta, por eso si llegas a escucharlo hablando sobre él cuéntanoslo de inmediato– yo asentí— los hermanos Kou están de nuestro lado— siguió Darién, yo lo mire sorprendida— al parecer Jedite le jugo sucio a la madre de ellos y la dejo en la banca rota hace muchísimos años, así que ellos están buscando venganza y de algún modo llegaron con Galaxia y decidieron participar—

— Definitivamente Jedite es un desgraciado, le ha robado a tanta gente y aun así sigue sin un centavo— comente con desagrado

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Siempre a despilfarrado cada centavo que toca, y tu herencia la ha usado tanto los últimos años para complacer a cuanto millonario le conviene que ya no le queda nada de lo que pueda disponer— Galaxia tenía muy poco tacto para decir las cosas, aunque la verdad es que no era nada nuevo para mí

— En especial con el hijo de puta de Diamante, él maldito viejo está podrido en dinero gracias a las drogas, y Jedite ha sabido complacerlo tan bien los últimos años que él asqueroso bastardo es quien le da algo de dinero para que pueda mantenerse, pues de vez en cuando le da un par de trabajos simples, pero que le dejan buen dinero, aunque nunca le dura—

— Deberías tener cuidado Darién— comento Galaxia— Diamante es un veterano de la mafia, sabe mover bien sus fichas y tu le quitaste su última deseada adquisición— yo la mire fijamente, yo iba a ser su adquisición— le sacaste su próximo nuevo juguete y sabes lo obsesionado que es con esas cosas, el viejo debe estar histérico luego de que casi lo asfixiaste esta mañana—

— Vaya, al parecer Seiya no se guarda nada— se quejo Darién

— De un modo u otro me hubiera enterado, actuaste precipitadamente y lo sabes, no importa el motivo que fuera y aunque sospecho que fue por Serena, debiste haberte aguantado—

— Me importa una mierda Diamante y su experiencia en la mafia, el hijo de puta la insulto en mis narices, sea o no precipitado lo volvería a hacer— Galaxia comenzó a reír

— Eres igual que tu padre, pero me parece bien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, hace años que muero por darle su merecido a ese viejo pervertido— Galaxia miro su reloj— Bueno, creo que esto es todo por ahora, cuando sepan algo nuevo avísenme, mis guardias los llevaran hasta su auto— Darién asintió y abrió la puerta para salir, cuando yo estaba por hacer lo mismo y cuando Darién estuvo completamente afuera Galaxia tomo mi mano— es un chico grandioso, lastimosamente yo lo arrastre hasta aquí solo por una venganza, que al final de cuentas, se que él hubiera buscado por sí mismo, lo supe por la mirada que tenía en el funeral, él sabía quién era yo y por eso me conto lo que sabía, porque esperaba que se lo propusiera pues también estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos por Mamoru, aunque sé que los tres compartimos la misma necesidad de vengarnos, ustedes tienen tiempo de arrepentirse y salir de esto, para mí ya es tarde, pero ustedes tienen una vida por delante, cuando todo esto acabe, váyanse lejos y empiecen de nuevo—

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?—

— Porque a mí me hubiera gustado recibir el mismo concejo hace años, me hubiera gustado tener la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo, y porque se lo debo a Mamoru, se que el debe estar disgustado por lo que estamos haciendo, pero sé que estará feliz si ve a su hijo volviendo a empezar—

— Si es que Darién me lo permite, claro que me encantaría empezar una nueva vida con él— y fue justo ahí que descubrí lo que en verdad sentía por Darién— _lo amo… _y solo espero que de verdad tengamos esa oportunidad— Galaxia asintió y sonrió

— Nos veremos luego Serena— yo asentí y salí de la limusina, Darién me estaba esperando adentro del otro auto

— ¿De qué hablaste con Galaxia?— me pregunto cuando ya estábamos en su auto

— Nada, solo cosas de chicas— y le sonreí

— No sabía que Galaxia hablara "cosas de chicas" con una recién conocida—

— Ya ves, al parecer le simpatizo— Darién sonrió

Hoy no se lo diría, no le diría mis sentimientos, pero cuando todo terminara le confesaría mi amor a Darién y le propondría empezar una nueva vida conmigo… _juntos_, y si aceptaba, lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo y sé que sería la mujer más feliz del universo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary:**__ Después de que su tío se gastara su fortuna decidió subastarla ante sus socios de la mafia y obtener dinero para pagar una deuda, pero él no contaba con que ella buscaría ayuda en la persona que él menos imaginaba y que más lo odiaba. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi _

**VENDIENDO A UNA VIRGEN**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Ocho**

-.-

El fin de semana pasó y no vi a Jedite ni una sola vez todo este tiempo, ya era lunes y me había encontrado con Darién en la mañana para que me entregara la famosa tarjeta de crédito, cuando llegue a la casa después del almuerzo, me encontré a Jedite bajando las escaleras y como parecía ser ahora su costumbre sonreía ampliamente y me miraba con malicia.

— ¿Vienes de ver a tu noviecito?— pregunto aun con esa sonrisa estúpida

— Si— respondí simplemente

— Me entere lo que le hizo el viernes a Diamante, el viejo estaba como loco— yo sonreí

— Se lo merece—

— Ya veo que disfrutaste, las mujeres siempre son felices cuando dos hombres se pelean por ellas—

— Aunque me hubiera gustado más si hubiera sido yo la que lo estrangulara— él sonrió de nuevo

— No lo desprecies tanto, al final serás la posesión de Diamante, cuando por fin autorice su "matrimonio" no podrás hacer nada, así que hazte a la idea— ¡el hijo de puta pensaba obligarme a casar con Diamante!

— No si cumplo mi mayoría de edad antes, no tendré que necesitar más tus "autorizaciones" y no podrás venderme a Diamante usando la escusa de un matrimonio, eres un maldito desgraciado, ¿Cuándo pretendías decirme lo de mí supuesto matrimonio?—

— ¿Y piensas que a Chiba le durara la calentura más de un año? Le doy un par de meses, eso si eres tan buena en la cama como parece ser— dijo ignorando mi pregunta, yo fruncí el ceño

— Eso ya lo veremos, pero ni muerta me caso con ese viejo depravado, ¡Ni muerta!— exclame con bronca

— Por el momento me sirve que estés con Chiba— comento sin darle más vueltas al asunto y de nuevo ignorándome— ¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?— exigió

— Si— respondí aun molesta— justo venia del banco, acaba de hacerme una extensión de su tarjeta— dije sacándola del bolso. Jedite prácticamente me la arranco de las manos

— Muchísimo mejor, tendré acceso directo a su cuenta personal— dijo sonriendo

— Mas te vale que no te gastes todo en un día, después no sabré cómo justificarle tantos gastos—

— ¡Tú a mí no me das órdenes!— Grito— ¡Yo hare lo que se me plazca!—

— ¡Mira Jedite!, pretendo estar con Darién un tiempo más, él me cumple todo lo que yo deseo, así que no lo arruines, y si tú también te beneficias de esta situación, entonces no me lo hagas difícil— mentí, pero necesitaba que él pensara que estaba con Darién por interés

— Diamante también te cumpliría lo que pidieras—

— ¡Diamante me da asco!— exclame molesta— solo imaginar que ese viejo asqueroso me toca un cabello me causa nauseas—

— Pues ve haciéndote a la idea, ya te lo dije— estaba a punto de responderle cuando su celular sonó— ¿Qué pasa?— contesto como siempre, pero su ceño se frunció segundos después y se quedo escuchando con molestia al otro lado— ¿En donde lo vieron? ¿Saben si aun vive ahí?— ¿hablaría de Malachite?— ¡Pues averígualo! Te doy un día para que me consigas esa información, ¡Ese hijo de puta debe estar en algún lado! No se lo pudo tragar la tierra, si no salió del país entonces será más fácil ubicarlo— tenía que ser de Malachite de quien estaba hablando— ¡mas te vale traerme buenas noticias Rubeus ya has fracasado muchas veces y no te perdonare si fallas en esto de nuevo!— grito mientras cortaba, e ignorándome camino a su despacho hecho una fiera

Lo seguí con cuidado para ver si escuchaba algo más, pero al parecer Jedite solo se sirvió un trago y luego de tomarse el contenido del vaso lo lanzo contra una pared totalmente encolerizado, se sentó en su escritorio y descargo fuertemente sus manos en la mesa.

— Te voy a encontrar Malachite y cuando lo haga te torturare tanto que clamaras piedad como un niño— comento con los dientes apretados, luego se levanto y se sirvió otro vaso

Yo salí corriendo a mi habitación y comprobando que nadie estuviera alrededor para escucharme llame a Darién apresuradamente.

— _Serena—_ me saludo con alegría

— Darién, tenemos que hablar— dije nerviosa

— _¿Paso algo?—_ comento ahora serio

— ¿Es seguro hablar por teléfono?— susurre

— _Si, mi línea es segura y le di tu número a Kelvin para que hiciera lo mismo con la tuya, puedes hablar tranquila— _luego le preguntaría quien era el famoso Kelvin

— Jedite parece haber encontrado a Malachite, o al menos una pista, recibió una llamada telefónica y parece ser que Rubeus es quien esta tras él, según escuche Malachite no salió del país y Jedite le dio un día a Rubeus para que diera con su paradero—

— _¿Así que Rubeus? Grave error, no conozco a nadie menos discreto para trabajar que él, no me extrañaría que Malachite lo haya descubierto antes y haya huido, avisare a Galaxia, nadie mejor que ella para saber el paradero de Rubeus, después pondré a alguien a seguirlo— _

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Galaxia con Rubeus?—

— _Es su sobrino— _yo abrió los ojos sorprendida

— ¡Vaya, dos personas completamente distintas!—

— _Si, yo pensé lo mismo cuando lo supe, el problema es que Galaxia le había advertido varias veces a Jedite que no usara a su sobrino para estos trabajos de matón—_

— ¿Por qué?—

— _Porque Rubeus es el único familiar que le queda a Galaxia, ella estaba tratando de entrenarlo para que heredara su negocio, pero Rubeus es un drogadicto y no quiere saber nada de negocios, solo piensa en drogarse todo el día, por eso acepta trabajos de matón, porque para él son fáciles y además le dan dinero momentáneo para las droga, Jedite le había asegurado a Galaxia que no le daría esos trabajos y al parecer hasta en eso le mintió, a ella no le va a gustar nada la noticia— _

— Imagino que ahora aumentara más su odio contra Jedite—

— _No lo dudo, pero bueno, será mejor que corte y hable con Galaxia, te llamare luego y te contare que pasó— _

— Muy bien, hablamos luego… ¡ah Darién!— lo llame antes de que cortara

— _¿Si?_—

— Yo… no, olvídalo— me acobarde, él suspiro

— _Lo sé Serena, yo también lo hago_— el corazón se me acelero— _pero por ahora mejor esperamos_—

— Tienes razón, es mejor esperar—

— _Te llamare después— _y corto

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro casi al instante, aunque no le dije lo que sentía, de alguna forma él lo entendió y sutilmente me dijo que me correspondía, no podía estar más feliz por ello, y moría de ansias porque llegara el momento en que pudiera gritárselo sin problema, en que él me dijera textualmente que me amaba y cuando por fin pudiéramos empezar juntos una vida de verdad. Pero si las cosas continuaban así, tal vez sería más pronto de lo que pensaba.

Pero dejando de pensar en Darién, y volviendo a la realidad, había algo que me decía que era mejor que hoy no durmiera en mi habitación, Jedite estaba disgustado y si no me equivocaba a esta hora se habría tomado los vasos de Whisky suficientes para estar aun mas disgustado, pues cuando bebía de mas siempre se ponía de mal humor, y con las miradas que me estaba dando últimamente, me daba a pensar que vendría a desquitar su ira conmigo, y sin importar cuantas formas piense que utilizaría, al final se que la más probable es que terminaría abusando de mi. Así que anticipándome a todo tome mi pijama una muda de ropa limpia y salí de mi habitación, busque la que Darién acostumbraba usar y poniendo el seguro me dispuse a dormir ahí. Solo esperaba que a Jedite no le diera por buscarme en este lugar.

Al día siguiente me desperté con un fuerte presentimiento de que algo saldría mal, aunque no sabía que podía ser, tal vez eran los nervios de que podrían encontrar pronto a Malachite y que por fin todo terminara para de una vez poder estar con Darién, tal vez eso es lo que me tenía llena de ansias. Me di un baño en la habitación que estaba ocupando, me cambie de ropa y me dispuse a ir a mi propio cuarto, cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta, yo recordaba haberla cerrado antes de salir anoche, las sabanas estaban tiradas en el piso y las puertas del armario abiertas, todo estaba revuelto, lo que significaba que mi presentimiento no había estado errado y Jedite había venido a buscarme en algún momento anoche.

Suspirando de alegría por haber actuado con tiempo empecé a acomodar todo en su sitio, estaba armando la cama cuando mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo, la noche anterior había desactivado el sonido porque temía que Jedite me llamara y guiado por mi celular escuchara donde estaba, así que cuando me fije en la pantalla sonreí, como imagine era Darién.

— Hola Darién— salude emocionada

— _¡Tienes que salir ahora mismo de esa casa Serena!— _dijo preocupado

— No entiendo ¿Qué pasa?—

— _Malachite descubrió a Rubeus y lo mato_— empezó a contar acelerado

— ¡¿Qué?—

— _Pero antes del altercado Rubeus reconoció a Andrew, que era el hombre que yo puse para seguirlo y alcanzo a advertirle a Jedite, hace un rato Kelvin me aviso que Jedite intento vaciar la cuenta, así que lo más seguro es que ya sabe que lo engañamos, tienes que salir de ahí antes de que el llegue—_

— ¡Ya mismo salgo! Pero no tengo auto no podre llegar muy lejos— dije nerviosa

— _Yo estoy yendo para allá en este momento, así que trata de ir por el camino que va al parque, así será más fácil encontrarte, el maldito problema es que estaba con Galaxia así que estoy algo lejos, pero te prometo que voy todo lo rápido que puedo— _

— Bien, no te preocupes, ya mismo salgo—

— _Llámame ante cualquier cosa—_

— Te lo prometo— y corte

Sin pensarlo más salí corriendo con todo lo que podía, si Jedite llegaba y me encontraba me mataría, pero eso no me asustaba tanto como lo que podría hacer antes de matarme. Un fuerte suspiro salió de mis labios cuando estuve por fin fuera de esa maldita casa, solo necesitaba correr un par de cuadras mas y estaría cerca del parque, esta zona era muy desolada en cambio ahí seria mas difícil para Jedite intentar hacerme algo si estaba rodeado de gente. Escuche el chirrido de un auto frenar y me alegre al pensar que podría ser Darién, pero cuando gire mi rostro y vi que era el auto de Jedite empecé a correr de nuevo.

— ¡Huyendo como la rata que eres!— escuche su voz muy cerca, luego sentí que me tomaba fuertemente del brazo y tiraba hacia atrás haciéndome perder el equilibrio— ¡Maldita perra desgraciada!— exclamo encolerizado— ¡Me estuviste engañando todo este tiempo— yo me incorpore y trate de correr pero Jedite me tenia aun agarrada del brazo, luego sentí una fuerte cachetada y estuve a punto de caer de nuevo— ¡Todo este maldito tiempo estuviste de parte de Chiba!—

— ¡¿Y qué esperabas?— le grite— ¡¿Qué después de todo lo que me has hecho yo sea tan estúpida de cavar mi propia tumba y ayudarte para que después me vendas a quien gustes? ¡Tendría que estar loca!—

— ¿Y entonces viste tu gran oportunidad de engañarme cuando Chiba te compro, no?— dijo tomándome ahora del pelo y haciéndome caminar hacia su auto, aunque me estaba haciendo daño no me queje ni un poco, no le daría el gusto

— Para tu información, en eso también te engañe— Jedite frunció el ceño y se detuvo— yo fui a buscarlo y a pedirle que me comprara, ni muerta iba a permitir que me vendieras a Diamante, después nos pusimos de acuerdo para mentirte—

— ¡Eres toda una perra! ¿Así que lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue sacarle provecho a mi venta y follarte a Chiba hasta el cansancio?— Jedite me tomo el rostro con la mano que tenia libre— Te juro que si no tuviera tanta prisa te follaría ahora mismo, pero necesito llevarte a Diamante, de lo contrario el viejo no me ayudara— y reanudando el paso abrió la puerta de atrás y me tiro con fuerza en el asiento, lo sentí colocarse atrás mío y tomarme las manos, forcejee todo lo que pude pero no pude contra su fuerza, Jedite me ato las manos en la espalda y luego hizo lo mismo con mis pies

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta!— le dije llena de odio cuando después de cerrar la puerta de atrás se subió adelante y encendió el auto

— Lo sé, pero tú no te quedas muy atrás—

En ese momento sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo, intente mirar a todos lados para ver si veía el auto de Darién pero no veía absolutamente a nadie, Jedite ya había arrancado y había tomado otro camino diferente al del parque, y si no podía atender la llamada de Darién, no podría avisarle donde estaba. Jedite empezó a marcar un número en su celular y lo puso en altavoz mientras se concentraba en el camino.

— _¿Ahora qué quieres Jedite?_— escuche que atendió la voz del anciano de Diamante

— Señor, lo llamaba para proponerle algo— dijo Jedite nervioso

— _¿Qué es?_—

— Necesito salir del país, yo se que para usted eso es muy fácil de hacer— dijo apresurado— y a cambio de ese pequeño favor yo le entrego a mi sobrina hoy mismo— yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa, mi celular vibro de nuevo en mi bolsillo y desesperada intente guiar mis manos hasta él para atender, pero debía hacerlo con cuidado si no quería que Jedite se diera cuenta

— _Lo siento pero no lo hare, si no supiera que de quien huyes es de Galaxia aceptaría, pero tu sobrina no es motivo suficiente para tener de enemiga a la jefa de la mafia, fuiste muy estúpido al hacer que mataran a Rubeus, así que ahora tendrás que arreglártelas tu solo— _en ese momento pude llegar hasta mi bolsillo y tomar mi celular que aun vibraba, con dificultad apreté la tecla para contestar y rece porque Jedite no me descubriera

— ¡Pero señor Diamante, yo le he hecho muchas atenciones, muchos favores!— grito desesperado

— _No me importa, fuiste un estúpido, así que ahora es asunto tuyo, olvídate de contar conmigo— _Y corto la llamada, yo sabía que era Darién quien llamaba y rogaba porque esperara lo suficiente para escuchar algo que lo guiara hacia nosotros 

— ¡Maldito viejo hijo de puta!— siguió gritando mientras frenaba el auto, se había estacionado cerca de una bodega, el lugar era desolado, había varios edificios pero no se veía a nadie— ¡Era mi última alternativa! Si solo el imbécil de Rubeus no se hubiera dejado matar no estaría metido en este lio, ¡Ojala que se pudra en el infierno!... ese bastardo de Malachite, cuando lo encuentre lo hare pagar caro por todo lo que me está haciendo pasar— Jedite hablaba como loco, daba golpes al volante y se tiraba el cabello con fuerza

— ¡¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?— le pregunte para tratar de sacarle información— ¿En dónde estamos?— desgraciadamente yo no conocía mucho la ciudad y no tenía la menor idea de dónde demonios estábamos

— ¡Cállate estúpida! Tengo que pensar algo rápido, sin Diamante no podre salir del país—

— Yo ya no te sirvo para nada Jedite, déjame libre—

— No soy tan estúpido Serena, todo esto es tu culpa, gracias a que te follaste a Chiba es que Galaxia se entero de la muerte de Rubeus, así que ahora que lo pienso primero me voy a vengar de ti… te voy a follar aquí mismo para liberar mi frustración y cuando termine de saciarme te matare, después pensare que hacer con todo lo demás— Jedite se bajo del auto decidido, antes de que llegara hasta mi tire el celular bajo el asiento del auto para que no lo viera, no sé si la llamada aun estaba en línea o se había cortado, solo esperaba que Darién pudiera encontrarme a tiempo


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary:**__ Después de que su tío se gastara su fortuna decidió subastarla ante sus socios de la mafia y obtener dinero para pagar una deuda, pero él no contaba con que ella buscaría ayuda en la persona que él menos imaginaba y que más lo odiaba. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi _

**VENDIENDO A UNA VIRGEN**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Nueve**

-.-

Jedite abrió la puerta y en cuanto quiso entrar intente patalear todo lo que los pies atados me dejaban, evite que entrara un par de veces, pero al final consiguió entrar, seguí forcejeando pero él me doblaba en fuerza, además tenía las manos atadas en la espalda, no podía resistirme mucho.

— Esta vez no te vas a escapar de mi Serena, llevo días queriendo hacer esto y siempre has logrado huir de alguna forma, pero hoy será distinto, hoy por fin te voy a hacer mía— y sin ninguna delicadeza me rasgo la blusa y me toco bruscamente los pechos sobre el sostén, de verdad que quería vomitar

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Me das asco!—

— ¡Cállate!— grito mientras me daba una cachetada

— ¡Me das asco, me das asco, me das asco!— grite con más fuerza

— ¡Maldita perra! Ya te voy a mostrar un par de cosas que si que te darán más asco— dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón e intentaba hacer lo mismo con los pantalones, no lo dude ni dos segundos y volví a forcejear, me retorcí todo lo que pude, ni loca me entregaría tan fácil, iba a tener que matarme antes de poder hacer algo conmigo. Pero antes de que Jedite se bajara la cremallera, el sonido de autos acercándose a toda marcha se escucho bastante cerca— ¡Demonios!— su expresión cambio a una de terror e incorporándose rápidamente me jalo sin delicadeza y me saco del auto, tomo su arma del asiento del piloto, una navaja, corto las cuerdas de mis pies y me arrastro hasta la bodega

— ¿A dónde vas?—pregunte nerviosa, en una situación así, el maldito de Jedite podría hacer cualquier locura

— Debe ser la maldita de Galaxia, y no dudaría que también estuviera tu noviecito, así que no pienso dejarte, si yo muero, tú mueres conmigo— dijo mientras sacaba unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón e intentaba abrir la puerta de la bodega

— ¡Eres un demente!— exclame llena de miedo, en ese momento varios autos nos rodearon y Jedite no alcanzo a abrir la puerta cuando un montón de hombres vestidos de negro nos apuntaban con todo tipo de armas

— ¡Mierda!— dijo rápidamente y apunto su arma a mi cabeza mientras me cruzaba el brazo por el cuello y me usaba de escudo, de entre los hombres apareció Galaxia y Darién, él tenía su ceño tan fruncido como nunca lo había visto, me miro unos minutos y luego miro a Jedite

— ¡Suéltala!— le ordeno, Jedite soltó una carcajada

— ¿Y después ver cómo me llenan de plomo? Sigue soñando hijo de puta—

— De todas formas vas a estar lleno de plomo, más tarde o más temprano, pero de que lo vas a estar, puedes jurarlo— hablo Galaxia con la ironía de siempre, sentí como Jedite se estremecía

— Por eso prefiero llevármela conmigo, ¿O que esperabas Chiba? ¿Qué la dejara ir tan fácilmente para que después puedas follártela hasta el cansancio? Sabes que no soy tan bueno, si quieren matarme, tendrás que matarla a ella también—

— Déjala ir y te prometo que no te torturare tanto como lo estoy deseando— dijo Darién cada vez con tono más frio, Jedite de nuevo se estremeció

— Me importa una mierda Chiba, igual van a matarme, así que prefiero llevarme un premio—

Yo no tenía ganas de ver cómo seguían negociando mi vida, de todas formas estaba en peligro y prefería arriesgarme y tratar de hacer algo por mí misma, que esperar a que el desquiciado de Jedite decidiera soltarme, cosa que _se_ que no haría. Así que dando un fuerte suspiro, mire fijamente a Darién, trate de explicarle lo que haría con mi mirada y cuando pude notar en sus ojos que me entendía, pero que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo mordí el brazo de Jedite con todas mis fuerzas y no podía esperar a que las cosas empeoraran, así que aun en contra de los deseos de Darién patee su tobillo.

— ¡Maldita perra!— pego un grito e instintivamente me soltó, corrí con todas mis fuerzas lejos de él mientras escuchaba cientos de disparos retumbando en mis oídos

— ¡Serena!— escuche la voz de Darién y luego sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, los disparos habían cesado

— Fue tan fácil como matar una rata— escuche la voz de Galaxia, al parecer Jedite había muerto, pero no quise girarme a comprobarlo— ya saben qué hacer con él— ordeno

— ¡Me encontraste Darién!— dije llena de alegría

— Todo fue gracias a ti y a que atendiste mi llamada, gracias a eso Kelvin pudo rastrearlos— dijo mientras me daba un beso en los labios y me ponía el saco sobre los hombros para tapar mi pecho semidesnudo

— Luego vas a tener que decirme quien es el famoso Kelvin— él asintió y sonrió

— Ven, vamos a desatarte— dijo mientras me guiaba a la limosina de Galaxia, antes de subir uno de sus hombres corto las cuerdas con una navaja, yo le agradecí pues por fin sentía la sangre circular normalmente, me coloque bien el saco de Darién y después él me ayudo a entrar

— Que bueno que estés bien querida— dijo Galaxia sonriendo, su alegría parecía sincera

— Siento mucho lo de Rubeus— ella suspiro

— En este mundo y mas sabiendo cómo era él, me esperaba la noticia en cualquier momento, si no era asesinado, será por una sobre dosis— dijo resignada— ahora lo importante es que tu estas bien y que el maldito de Jedite pronto estará unos cuantos metros pudriéndose bajo tierra, el muy desgraciado ha sido muy escurridizo pero por fin tiene lo que se merece— yo trate de no sentirme feliz, pero era inevitable no sentir aunque sea una mínima tranquilidad de saber que Jedite ya no estaría amargándome la vida y tratando de hacer dinero a cuesta mía, que Dios me perdonara pero sinceramente Jedite se merecía cada balazo recibido— además te tenemos excelentes noticias— dijo sonriendo

— ¿Cuáles?— pregunte con curiosidad

— Dile tu Darién—

— Andrew atrapo a Malachite luego de que matara a Rubeus, así que recupero _Las Semillas Estelares_— yo sonreí

— Me alegro mucho Darién, ahora las tienes de nuevo contigo, tu padre debe estar muy feliz— Darién asintió

— Aunque como había acordado con Galaxia, se las voy a vender, ya suficientes problemas han causado esas piedras, y no pretendo conservarlas más de lo necesario—

— Mañana hablaremos de negocios Darién, por ahora será mejor que lleves a Serena a descansar, ha pasado suficiente por un día, además aun tengo asuntos que arreglar con Malachite, pero yo misma los llevare hasta tu departamento—

— Gracias Galaxia—

— No tienes porque agradecerme, pero si quieres hacerlo, lo único que tendrás que hacer, será decirle que si a lo que te proponga después Serena— yo me sonroje pero luego recordé a que se refería Galaxia, Darién me miro como preguntando que era, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza

— Luego te digo, son cosas de chicas— él sonrió y asintió simplemente, luego de unos minutos estuvimos en su departamento

— ¿Quieres darte un baño?— me pregunto cuando estuvimos solos

— Si, pero creo que me gustaría más si me haces compañía— dije cruzándole los brazos por el cuello

— ¿Esto es a lo que tengo que decir que si?— pregunto sonriendo divertido

— En realidad no, pero si dices que si, estaría encantada— a modo de respuesta Darién me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta el baño, puso a llenar la bañera, él mismo me quito la ropa, hizo lo miso con la suya y cargándome de nuevo se metió en la bañera conmigo

— Casi me muero cuando pensé que te perdía— dijo mientras me enjabonaba los hombros— no te encontraba por ningún lado y no atendías el teléfono, pensé lo peor—

— Por un momento pensé que no te volvería a ver Darién, Jedite estaba como un loco—

— Ya no importa, no hablemos de esto nunca más, no es necesario, de ahora en adelante no tendremos porque preocuparnos más— dijo dándome un beso en la frente

— Darién— lo llame mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos y lo miraba fijamente— ahora que todo esto termino, necesito decírtelo— dije y tome un poco de aire— yo, Darién, yo te amo, _te amo_ y quiero pedirte que me dejes formar parte de tu vida de ahora en adelante, quiero que empecemos una vida nueva, pero quiero que me incluyas en ella, por favor, dime que me aceptas en tu vida— él me miro fijamente por unos minutos, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y una sonrisa radiante se formo en su rostro

— Ni estando loco dejaría que te marcharas Serena— yo sonreí llena de felicidad— te amo, yo también te amo— y sin mediar mas palabras me beso

Después de un rato estábamos en la habitación, acostados en la cama, mientras nos acariciábamos y besábamos con amor y con pasión.

— Te amo— le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente

— Yo también te amo— me respondió y luego empezó a besar mi cuello. De pronto recordé algo importante

— Darién, ahora que lo pienso esta mañana no tome la píldora, con todo lo que paso no tuve tiempo—

— No me importaría si tenemos un hijo— dijo de pronto muy feliz, yo sonreí— ¿Qué me dices si lo intentamos?— yo asentí

— Por favor Darién, hazme tuya— le rogué y no tuve que pedirlo una segunda vez, pues sentí como él entraba en mí de una sola vez

Un fuerte gemido escapo de los labios de ambos cuando estuvimos unidos, Darién empezó a moverse lentamente sobre mí, _demasiado_ lento, yo me sentía algo impaciente el día de hoy y lo mire pidiéndole que aumentara la velocidad, pero me ignoró y continuo yendo lento, así que le cruce las piernas en la cadera y moví las mías a la par suya pidiéndole de nuevo ir un poco más rápido, Darién soltó una risita divertida mientras me tomaba de las caderas y cambiaba nuestras posiciones continuando aun unidos y me dejaba a mi arriba.

— Ya que estas tan impaciente, esta vez vas a tener que hacer el trabajo duro— dijo con una sonrisa burlona, yo no respondí, simplemente lo mire llena de deseo y apoyándome en su pecho con las manos, levante las caderas hasta casi sacarlo de mi y luego me deje caer con fuerza sintiéndolo en lo más profundo, Darién borro su sonrisa y un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios

— Estaré encantada de hacer el trabajo duro— comente mientras me movía lentamente sobre él, provocándolo como él había hecho conmigo

— Deja de jugar Serena—dijo con voz ronca

— ¿No te gusta lo que te hago?— pregunte mientras repetía el movimiento de hace un rato, Darién volvió a soltar un jadeo

— Creo que el problema es que me gusta demasiado y si sigues haciendo eso, no me voy a poder controlar después— yo me recosté por completo sobre él y le hable al oído

— Entonces, tu deja de jugar y hazme el amor como estas pensando justo ahora— Darién jadeo de nuevo y girándonos, me regreso bajo su cuerpo a la vez que entraba en mi con fuerza y velocidad, feliz de por fin tenerlo como quería, lo abrace por los hombros y me pegue todo lo que pude a él, Darién seguía embistiéndome con fuerza mientras que yo no paraba de jadear en su oído, y creo que lo deje sordo cuando al llegar por fin al clímax solté un gemido que retumbo por toda la habitación, casi al instante Darién también tuvo su momento de cumbre y jadeando roncamente se dejo caer sobre mí— Fue increíble— dije cuando recupere el aliento, Darién se acostó a mi lado y aun trataba de regular su respiración

— ¡Dios, Serena! Nunca más vuelvo a provocarte— yo sonreí

— ¿Acaso no te gusto?— pregunte haciéndome la ofendida

— Casi me matas de placer, pero tengo que decir que me encanto— dijo acercándome a su pecho y dándome un beso en los labios

— Tú mismo me dijiste que es así como se supone que sea—

— Y creo que nunca lo había tenido tan claro como hasta ahora— yo reí

— Por cierto Darién— él me miro— ¿Por fin vas a decirme quien es Kelvin? Todo el tiempo lo has mencionado— Darién rio

— Es mi primo, es un genio en la computación, puede hacer casi cualquier cosa que le pidas, por ahora es quien se está encargando de la empresa en mi ausencia, aunque ahora que las cosas terminaron, pienso volver y hacerme cargo junto a él— yo sonreí

— Me alegro mucho, Galaxia me dijo que tu padre va a estar muy feliz cuando de nuevo retomes tu vida—

— Galaxia es una gran persona, desgraciadamente por cosas del destino se crio en el lado equivocado de la moneda y ha tenido que llevar sobre sus hombros un peso muy grande, mi padre siempre lo decía y cuando la conocí un poco me di cuenta de que tenía razón—

— Es una lástima, ¿Pero porque nunca renuncio a esa vida?—

— No cualquiera puede ser jefe de la mafia, y ella sabe que si alguien como Jedite o Diamante ocupan su puesto, harían de todo un desastre y una guerra, ella por el contrario trata de controlar que no se hagan guerras innecesarias y que todo sea sumamente discreto, si ella se va, todo se hará un caos y será mucho peor—

— Ya veo… oye Darién— él me miro esperando que continuara— ahora que Jedite no está, ¿Crees que pueda ingresar en la universidad? Ya sabes que él me falsifico todos los certificados de admisión y la verdad es que me gustaría mucho empezar a estudiar de nuevo—

— Claro que puedes ingresar, aunque lo primero que tienes que hacer es reclamar la parte de la herencia que queda, y después y si quieres puedes casarte conmigo, después puedes empezar la universidad— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y dudando de haber escuchado bien

— ¿Cómo dijiste?— él se sentó y me tomo de las manos

— Lo que escuchaste… dime Serena ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— yo sonreí ampliamente y me lance a sus brazos

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Y si quieres podemos hacer primero eso y después mi herencia y la universidad— Darién soltó una carcajada

— Sera como tú quieras— y dándome un beso me acostó de nuevo en la cama— pero dime ¿No te gustaría de nuevo hacer el trabajo duro?— yo negué

— Me gusta más cuando esa parte la haces tú— él rio

— Entonces tendré que sacrificarme— y después de muchas horas comprobé que los sacrificios de Darién eran increíblemente placenteros, tal vez me animara y para la próxima me sacrificara un poco yo también

**FIN **

Eso es todo chicas, espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, espero que me dejen su opinión en un review, nos estamos leyendo en otra historia, no sé si pronto o si dentro de mucho, pero sé que no dejare de escribir sobre esta fabulosa pareja, así que de nuevo muchas gracias por leer… ¡besos a todas!


End file.
